Daydreams of Nightmares
by LyllithWho
Summary: Okay, not much room to explain my story so click on it and read the sum on the inside, please! Here's a preview: It's about Jack and Sally's daughter, Jaclyn 'Tric' Skellington. Rated T for now. Rating may change later. *Evil Grin*
1. Chapter 1

Jaclyn 'Tric' Skellington is the daughter of Jack and Sally, and the new Queen of Halloween Town. Jaclyn is an interesting character; she is basically the most frightening, but beautiful, person to ever walk the streets of Halloween Town. She beets the Bogie Man on the scare scale without trying. But she, like her dad, is longing for something more. But, unlike her dad, she has no problem with causing havoc and living in 'fear.' She really just wants love.

But she's a little too scary. She not in a bad way, the men of Halloween town find the ability to scare them out of their minds very sexy. But she wants someone to love her for whom she is. Not who she can scare.

*

"JACLYN!" Do they ever leave me alone? Like, _ever? _"Time for the meeting!" My mother called to me from the bottom of my towers stairs. I could tell she was aggravated by the tone of her voice. I was always late. Always.

Sigh. I took one last glance at myself in the mirror.

The girl starring back at me was far too familiar… She had a thin frame, but a good figure. _Not that _that_ ever helped me. _Pale as the moon above skin, and stitches covering her arms. Her legs were constantly covered by a gown that ghosted behind her; it was jet black with spider webs covering it. It was sleeveless. It just had a spider web-like collar that held it to her neck. With a small ribbon at the top that held a small gem. A bloody red one.

Her face was one only a demon would wear.

Her features were far too perfect, pale and sharp. Her nose was small and long, fitting her face just fine. Her mouth was small and full, painted a dark shade of red. Her hair hang frighteningly long behind her, a snow white waterfall of mist. Her eye lashes were long and thick, coming right up to her eyebrows, which were thin and long.

Her eyes were, like her father's, black. That's it. Black and empty.

"Jaclyn!" My father called me, quite louder than my mother had. _Calm it down, dude._"If you are not down her in four seco-!" He couldn't finish his sentence. I was there, right in front of him grinning.

I've always had witch-like talents in the art of scaring people, but I only used them when I wanted to, or when I was pissed.

He yelped and jolted back laughing. "You are by far the scariest thing I have ever witnessed! And you're not even trying, my dear!" He pulled me into a hug.

"Except you, of course, Daddy," I said in a cheery voice, very unlike me. He just chuckled. "Especially when you're being inpatient." I raised one slick eyebrow. He just laughed again.

"We should go, darling." Mother said smiling. "We're already late." She winked at me.

"Fine," I said pulling away. I hated public gatherings, all it was… was a bunch of weird and ghouly guys winking at me. And calling out things like, "How 'bout you and me go scare some sheets, huh?" And then they'd walk away, laughing. Or maybe I'd have to make a speech about how we should change Halloween. But if I were to preach my true feelings, I would be rejected. God, I hated this crap.

"Pumpkin," My mother started, "You know those people are just trying to get to you." Oh, how this woman knows me so well! "They're all just jealous!" She said, following me out into the dark.

"Of what? My charming good looks? My sparkling personality? My social status?" I was very near yelling. I know I shouldn't let these little things bother me, but I'm a teenager, I can't help it. "Oh yeah! I don't have any of those!" I just turned away from her and walked away.

I can be such a jerk sometimes. But I really don't care!

My parents just sighed in response.

Who cares what they think? I know I don't!

So, I know I'm really just an angst-ridden teen ager who happens to be royalty, but come on, I still have feelings! Teens are only misunderstood by their parents! Other teens get it! At least I think they do. I only have one friend… Well two friends one body. My friends Helen and Ellen. She has two heads. It's kind of cool. Sometimes. Ellen can be a real bitch sometimes… Most of the time… All the time!

"Jaclyn_," _My father began, "You know what those kids say-"

"_Doesn't matter!"_ I finished for him.Gosh, how many times have I heard this? "I know, Dad, but you need to realize," I stopped. We were here. Oh, JOY!

"Welcome, Skellingtons!" The mayor yelled at us. His head spun around a few times, I really never understood why. "Why, young Jaclyn! You get more and more frightening every time I see you!" He kissed my hand. Ew.

"Dear Mayor," I said, putting on the best fake smile I could. I had to pretend I loved this stuff. I was gonna be queen someday, after all. "A pleasure, as always." I walked past him so my parents could greet him. They would be talking for awhile, so I wandered off. Yes, I know. It's a bad idea, but hey, I'm bored.

"TRIC!" Helen yelled at me from across the room, which was full of monsters, freaks, witches and ghouls. And now they were all looking, more like staring, at me. Great! Her yelling my name started a chain reaction of whispers. About me.

"Hey, Helen," I said quietly, I did not wish to draw any more attention to myself, wow, I had only been here for two minutes and I already embarrassed myself. Oh, goody! "How's it going?" I sat down next to her, and I could feel people's eyes on my back, and that made me squirm.

"Oh, fine-fine," She said, her green hair spiked up more than usual. Hmm, I wonder why? "Stinger was totally checking me out tonight! He must have a crush on me!" She was practically bouncing in her seat. I hated it when she did that, I annoyed me, but most of all; it made me sad. She could get I guy to crush on her, but I couldn't? WAY not fair."Um, HELLO?!" Ellen said from the other side of Helen, "What about me? Do I get a greeting?" She put her hand on her hip, and glared at me. Her hair was slightly longer then Helens, and was pulled back into a braid that hung from the top of her head.

"Sorry, Ellen," I whispered to her, pulling my hair in front of my face out of embarrassment. So many people were talking about me, and I knew that they knew I could hear them. Ellen must have noticed this because she turned her head around and yelled at the creatures behind her,

"Hey! Do you little bitches have a problem?" They all walked away slowly. Bless her. "Thanks," I murmured. I said I silent good-bye, which earned me a "We'll talk later!" yell from Helen. I stood up, I walked to my parents who were still talking to the mayor. They were being quiet about it so I decided to eavesdrop. I know, I know. Sinful on my part, but I don't care.

"What do we do, Jack?" My mother sounded worried. That was unusual for her. "We cannot let this go on." She was facing my father with her back to me, the mayor next to her. He was facing my dad as well.

"I don't know yet," Dad whispered. He sounded scared. And that was out of character. He had his boney hand on his forehead, his other on mother's shoulder.

"Jack," The mayor spoke up, "We can't let this continue, Bogey is growing more powerful by the minute! He's even been able, or so I've heard, to get his minions into Reality with the push of a button. He's making them human!" He sounded scared. Very scared. But I didn't care, I was distracted.

The Bogie Man was making creatures human. He was able to send them into Reality. So that's what has my parents so afraid. Bogie could easily expose our worlds. He could take us all out, and when we were out of the way, he could have to power to over-through Reality. But who cares about that?!

He could make me human. He could help me. He could make me normal. I was deaf and blind through the rest of the night; I was not required to speak, so I was lost in my thoughts.

Could this really be true? Should I betray my parents for my own selfish needs? Hell yeah I should. All I need to do now is find a way around my parents, and get to Bogie. This shouldn't be too hard, right?

**Okay, so there it is, chapter one! YAY! REVIEW PEOPLE! Flames are welcome, but PRAISES are better! So Peace, Love, and Vampires!**

**Fantom the Phanpire**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO! I forgot the disclaimer thing soooo… I DO NOT OWN THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS! TIM BURTON DOES! He rocks! So! On with the story!**

So in theory, this shouldn't be that hard, right? I mean, all I have to do is go to The Bogie and he should be able to make me human and then send me into reality. And I'm pretty sure he'll do it because it'll get my parents very, VERY mad. He'd love that.

So, in theory, this should be easy.

All I need to do is get past my parents. And that shouldn't be too hard, I've snuck out before. I got caught, but that's not the point! I mean, really! I got there, didn't I? But that's a different story. All I need to do now is make up a good enough excuse and then—

BANG!

What the heck? I sound coming from my window startled me, who on earth…? I stood from my spot on my bed and walked over to the window. I opened it, and the monstrous opening swung wide with a loud creek. I peered over the edge and looked down.

"Hello?" I yelled. My eyes searched the lawn and out to the graveyard. Nothing.

"Hey there," I squeaky voice said from behind me. I yelped and turned around. Oh God, you've got to be kidding me.

"How are you, Tric?" The small creature smiled at me, its eight eyes staring me down.

"Onyx, when did you get back?" All in all, I was happy to see my old friend, but the fact that she disappeared four years ago and never came back… Kinda creepy!

"What," She began, "No 'Welcome Home' hugs? I was looking forward to that." The spider scurried around my room a few time before stopping in front of me, and jumped into my arms. "Oh well! I'll enforce one!" She hugged me then jumped down.

"What's up?" I asked sitting back down. Might as well go with it, it's not like this is the only weird thing that's happened lately.

"Not much," She crawled up the wall, on to the ceiling, and then hung upside-down in front of my face. "Just thought I'd come say good-bye."

I blinked. "Good-bye? Why do you need to? You've been gone for, like, ever and _now _you come to say good-bye?" I was confused.

"No, no, no! Silly little child." She shook her small, black head at me. "_You're _the one who's leaving." She crawled back up to the ceiling and began to sew herself a web. "I saw it last night and came as fast as I could." She continued to weave.

"Saw what?" I asked innocently. I had forgotten all about her ability to read the future in her webs, just my luck.

"Don't try to hide it, love," She was near finishing covering my entire ceiling in her sparkling webs. "I saw what you're going to do. I'm not gonna stop you, I just want to say farewell!" She jumped from the ceiling and landed on my bed next to me. "So, when are you leaving?" She set her head in four of her hands.

"Um," I began, "I don't really know, I haven't gotten that far in my planning." I set my sweating hands in my lap.

"What?!" The shock in her voice made me turns towards her in confusion. "You haven't planned this out! My God! That settles it!" She jumped down and started going through my closet, throwing stuff out as she went.

"Settles what?" I stood and walked into my closet, she had a pile of my dark clothing on the floor.

"We leave tonight at dawn," She said, I didn't know where her voice was coming from; she must have been in the pile of clothes. "And by 'We,' I mean you and ME!" Her head popped up from beneath my stuff. She hopped out and pulled her web from behind her and bean to weave once more.

"What do you mean?" I was truly confused; I don't get what she's saying.

She sighed as she continued on her small creation. "YOU and ME are going to the Bogie at DAWN." She sounded frustrated. "This will sound terrible, but…" She turned towards me and stared me down. "When I saw what you were going to do, I got up off my little ass and ran for the Bogie. Now Tric, doll, the reason I've been gone for so long is because I was caught working with Bogie. He's a friend of mine and I knew you'd chicken out if you went to him so I did it for you." She was done with her little, it looked like a very, very small bag. It was silver and it was shiny, quite a beautiful seeing as it was finished in minutes.

"So you're saying tha—" She cut me off.

"I'm saying that I went to Bogie and he agreed to turn you human on one condition," She opened the bag and pointed it towards the pile of clothing. The bag began to glow and the pile of black and purple disappeared inside of it. Seeing as the pile was up to my ceiling and was now in a two by three inch bag was slightly strange, oh well!

"One condition?" I was too happy to show emotion, my fear of the Bogie and going to him and asking for this was destroyed. Onyx did it for me! I love that little bug!

"Yes, well, two if you want to get into that," She turned back to me and smiled. "I already took care of that. But all her wants from you is your necklace." She pointed to the red gem that hung from my neck. I brought my hand up to touch it.

"My parents gave me this gem when I was born," I snapped it off and held it in front of me. "But what the hell! A small price to pay for what I'm asking!" This was great! I had to smile now, I would be human and in a new life in only hours.

"Wait," I said to Onyx, "What was the other condition. The one you took care of?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh, that!" She waved her hands in front of her. "All I said was that I didn't want to become human. So, I will remain a spider while we travel to Reality. That way I can be on your shoulder and help you start your new life! Plus, less money will be needed if I'm not human." She through the bag at me and I caught it and set it in my lap.

"So, that's it?" I stood up and went back to my bed and sat down. "When do we leave?"

"In about fifteen minutes. All I need to do is make three more of those bags to hold your furniture and other little trinkets." She began to sew right away.

"My furniture?" I looked at her questioningly.

"Yes," She rolled ALL of her eyes. "The Bogie has several men in Reality waiting for you; they will escort you to your new home. They will have money and the men have jobs so you will not have to work." She finished one bag and began on another. "You've been signed up for collage in the state of Washington. There you will begin your new life in Reality." She finished another bag and began again.

"Really," I said in awe. This was too good to be true! "It's really happening." I stood up and walked to my dresser. In the top drawer was my collection of jewelry and other small do-dads. I pulled out the bags of diamonds and other jewels, and then I went to the next drawer and pulled out everything I would want and or need. I did this until the dresser was empty, and I tossed the bags to Onyx who was waiting impatiently.

"Good, good, good," She began to suck the bags into her beautiful creations. When she filled the first silver case, she moved on the next one. And when the first two were filled with my stuff, she picked up the last.

The last silver bag was larger than the others, she held it up to my ceiling and sucked all the webs she had weaved earlier into it. Then she aimed at my bed, it disappeared. Then my dresser and table, they were gone. Last she aimed the bag at my book shelf and sucked all 365 books into it. I had a book for everyday of the year.

"Well," She looked at me and smiled. "I know this must be strange, and God knows this is happening so fast, but look at it this way! We'll have our entire new life in Reality to catch up! Now," She through all the silver bags into one little silver purse looking thing and handed it to me. "Let's get going! The Bogie won't wait forever!"

"Okay," I noticed she had left a pair of clothes out for me; A dark red halter-top and a deep purple jacket, then a pair of black pants that had a few chains and about ten pockets on them. My black boots were on the floor, as well. I quickly changed then sucked my nightdress into the silver purse. "Let's go!"

I put the purse in one of the pockets on my pants and went to the window.

"Tric," Onyx had woven a latter to get us down from my tower. "You do realize that there's no going back, right?" She looked me in the eye.

"Hell yeah I do!" I realized that I may have said that too loud and a heard movement below me. I looked down and saw my parents walking up the long stairway to our, I mean, _their _front door. I needed to hurry.

"Hurry, Tric," Onyx rushed me quietly out the window. "We must make haste!" Once I was on the ground I was running. I realized shortly after that I had no idea where I was going. Onyx must have relised this because she was suddenly on my shoulder pointing in the right direction.

"This way!" She lead me through the woods and after about twenty minutes of my trying not to trip in the darkness did I see a small light ahead. "There!" She shouted in my ear. "That cave!" I ran for it and I was about to enter when I heard it.

A scream.

A very angry scream.

A scream of agony.

A scream of someone I know all too well.

It was my father. And he knew I was gone.

"FASTER!" Onyx screamed at me. She and I both knew it would only be a matter of time before my father had a search party ready and I knew the first place he would look would be Bogie's layer.

I entered the cave at top speed, panting and trying to get my heart to slow down.

"Welcome Jaclyn," I deep voice greeted me in the darkness. I walked forwards. "Onyx, welcome back. I take it from the sound of his highness's scream that you did not tell the parents? Not that I care, but I do think that we should hurry." Light suddenly flashed all around me. I shielded my eyes, so they could adjust. The room was large and full, there was I large stage in front of me and a chair in the center of it. That was all I was looking at until someone stopped my gazing.

"Ahem," The Bogie said from behind me, he was larger than I thought he'd be, and more frightening looking than in my nightmares. "Well, by the look of that smile I'd guess your excited?" He smiled a demonic smile at me.

"Yes, sir," I continued to grin, I didn't care if he was evil, he was good to me.

"Now, now," He said stepping around me. "There are no needs for such formality around here. In Reality you will be escorted to your new home by my assistant, Grim, and he will be you 'Uncle.' He will only be called that as to not draw attention to yourself. If anyone asks, you just moved to Washington from California, you can remember that now, right?" I nodded and he continued. "It doesn't matter, really. If you forget you simply need to ask Uncle Greg, notice that his name in Reality is Greg, he has all the details."

I nodded again and he stepped around my and up to a large piece of equipment and started pressing buttons. The stage the chair was on began to glow.

"Now," He said, turning back to me. "Before we begin I'd like my payment please." He held out his hand. I reached to my neck and pulled off the necklace, the red gem shining in the light. I dropped it in his hand. He grinned hugely. "Thank you." He placed it inside the skin of his right arm and turned to Onyx, and began to speak to her instead of me.

"Are you certain you do not wish to become human, as well?" He asked kindly.

"Yes, I am certain." She grinned at him.

"All right then," He turned back to the machine and pressed a few more buttons. The chair pulled up to me and stopped moving. "Sit, if you please. My cameras show that your father will be here in a moments so a suggest—" I wasn't listening, I was in the chair with Onyx on my lap. Ready and willing.

"Okay then," He said, he pushed some more buttons and the chair moved back to the stage. I was practically bouncing in the seat. I was worried though, what if my father got here first.

My thoughts were right on cue, for at the same moment the Bogie pulled the biggest lever, I heard a loud crash, and the yells and cries of my loved once could be heard. I as the lights became almost too bright, I saw the face of my father. I saw the agony in his hallow eyes. And in that moment, I saw his eye truly become hallow.

He screamed in pain and pure hatred as the light surrounded me, and I was blinded by it. I heard another crash and more screams as I let the light take me.

**So there you have it! CHAPTER TWO! WOOHOO! This fanfic stuff is fun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE! Oh yeah, I'm on a roll! I DON'T FREAKING OWN THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS!**

The first thing I was aware of after the light was gone was the feeling of small wet drops hitting my face. Rain. It was raining. I opened my eyes and the sky above me was dark and grey, but it filled me with pure joy. I had to blink a few times because of the rain fall, I was okay. The rain was cold and so was the air. I loved it. There was I slight wind that blew my hair around, but something was different, my hair… It was no longer white. It was jet black, it was slightly shorter, but I was just as beautiful. Wow.

"Onyx," I whispered, my voice no longer echoed like it did back home, I was clear and as beautiful as the full moon on a starlit night. "Are you there?"

"Yes, dearie," I felt something crawl up my back and on to my shoulder. "I'm right here." She smiled up at me. But she was smaller than she was in Halloween Town, she was also not as beautiful, but she was still Onyx.

"We're here!" I whispered with joy.

"Oh my," She said staring at me. "Oh my, my, my!" She put one of her thin legs on my cheek.

"What?" I asked her silently. I reached up to stroke my new face, my skin was soft and warm accept for the chill from the rain.

"My dear, Jaclyn," She hopped on to my head and said from above me, "You're so incredibly beautiful it almost hurts to look at you. Maybe I should've become human… No! I like myself the way I am—" She stopped on account of the footsteps that we heard. Before I could let myself become afraid, I calmed myself. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I noticed this time, however, that there was I note on my shoe.

I bent over to pick it up, and I saw that in messy letters it said:

PLEASE CALL AND I WILL PICK YOU UP: 555-1918 ~UNCLE GREG

The footsteps were getting louder and closer, so I thought that now would be a good time to take in my surroundings. I was in an ally way, a dark, wet ally way. My butt was slightly damp since I'm sitting in the rain, so I was pretty cold. But at least I had on a jacket.

"Onyx," I whispered but she shushed me and pointed at the opening of the ally way. I figure was standing there, and began to walk towards me.

"Miss?" It was a man, he was walking up to me, but I couldn't see his face, it was too dark. His voice sent I shiver up my spine, but I didn't know why. "Are you alright, Miss?" He stopped in front of me and held out his hand. At first I didn't know what to do, but when I came to my scences (or maybe it was the fact that Onyx poked my neck. Hard.) I reached out and grabbed his hand and he helped me to my feet.

"There we go," He murmured to himself. "Are you alright, Miss? I saw you on the ground and I got—" He stopped. I noticed he was looking me in the eyes, and it looked like he was lost in them. It gave me a chance to look him over. I could see his face clearly now. His features were sharp and defined, and he looked pale in the moonlight. His hair was dark and wet; it stuck to his face in a way that made me want to sigh. Weird. But his eyes were beautiful. They were the brightest thing I'd ever seen. They were blue, so, so blue.

"I—uh…" He stuttered, attempting to compose himself, I just smiled sweetly and shook the hand that he was still holding.

"Hello," I greeted him, and his eyes seemed to brighten. "I'm," I had to pause; I could keep my real name, right? It seems human enough. "I'm Jaclyn." After a second he began to shake back.

"I-I'm Peter," He smiled at me, and I again felt the need to sigh. "Peter McLee."

It took some serious self-sacrifice to let his hand go but I did. And I needed to find Uncle Greg.

"Um," I started, he hadn't stopped looking at me, and that made it hard to speak. "Do you have a phone on you by any chance?" I asked kindly.

"Hm? Oh! Yeah, I do." He never looked away from my eyes as he pulled a dark blue phone from his pants pocket and handed it to me. "Here ya go." He smiled a smile that I think I would remember forever.

"Thanks," I dialed Uncle Greg's number; he answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" The voice was rough and unfamiliar; it reminded me of how my father's voice sounded when he was sad. That thought made my stomach flip.

"Hi, Uncle Greg?" I was unsure of what to say.

"Jaclyn! Dear, where are you? Who's phone are you using. Did Robert not give you a phone?" Robert; that must be Bogie.

"Yes, he did forget. We were running low on time, sorry." I glanced at Peter for a moment, he was still staring at me; he smiled when I looked at him. I smiled back. "I'm using a," I paused and looked at Peter once more, "A friends phone, I really don't know where I am." I blushed slightly at that comment.

"You're on Hallow Ave. actually," Peter said to me, nodding towards the opening of the ally way. "The Free Way isn't too far from here."

"Um, Uncle Greg," I said to the phone, "I'm on Hallow Ave. Just of the Free Way. Do you know where that is?"

"Yep, I'm on my way right now, please wait for me, dear." He said. I could hear the sound of a car in the background. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes, don't go anywhere. Got it, dear?"

"Yes, uncle Greg, I got it." He said a short good-bye and hung up. I handed it back to Peter.

"Thank you," I said to him with a smile.

"Anytime," He smiled back. "So…" He began as he started to walk out of the ally, I fallowed. "Are you new or something? I mean, not to be rude, but Clove is a small town and most of us know everybody here so…yeah." He reached up and put a hand on his neck nervously.

I chuckled, "Yes, I'm new," I was staring ahead as we came on to the sidewalk. "I just moved here from California. I'm going to live with my Uncle Greg, so I can go to school." The lies came so easily, it was very cool.

"Nice," He said as we stopped walking by a lamppost, he leaned on it casually. "So what school?" He looked at me again, but this time it seemed like his eyes were everywhere but my face. Which, for some reason, didn't make me uncomfortable like it did back home.

"Oh, um," I really didn't know what school, so thank God that in that second, a black car pulled up to us, and Uncle Greg, I'm guessing got out.

The man who walked up next to us could very well be my uncle, he looked like me, or what I used to look like anyways. He was tall and not bad looking, for an old guy, anyways. Okay, I'll say it: He was HOT! His hair came to his shoulders and it was as black as mine, but his had a few grey hairs at the top. His face was round, but with a sharp chin. His nose was long, but subtle. And his eyes were a deep, red shade that was almost brown, or maybe it was only because it was dark out. His hair stuck to his brow and the way he walked, so smoothly, made it sway I bit.

"Jaclyn," He said, pulling me into a hug. I was stunned at first, but I quickly returned it. "I was worried. Please make sure you have your phone next time." He handed me a sleek, red and black phone that had my initials in black, swirly letters on it. A vine wound its way around the letters, with thorns alone it, and a rose at the tip.

Peter whistled lowly at the sight of my phone. It must be a good one, then.

"Thank you, um," Greg looked at Peter.

"Oh, I'm Peter McLee, sir," Peter stuck his hand out to shake Greg's, they shook hands firmly before Peter spoke again. "Well, now that that's settled. I'll see you 'round, Jaclyn." He gave me a quick wave and began to walk away.

"Thanks!" I yelled after him, when he turned around I waved. He waved back, my heart fluttered.

"Sorry about that, Jaclyn," Greg said open the passenger door for me. "But Master Bogie didn't want you to be caught by Mr. Skellington." I stepped inside and buckled up. It was nice and warm in the car. The seats were heated, and very comfortable. He shut the door and walked around to the other side, opened the door and got in. He began to drive bake to my new home.

"So," I began, a little curious about my new home. And a whole lot of other things, as well. I desperately wanted to look in the mirror, but I didn't. "What school will I be attending?" I looked over at Greg who was smiling at me. But not in a way that made me afraid, but made me feel welcome.

"Oh, Clovenson Collage," He said proudly, as if I was his real niece, and I'm sure he felt that way. He was the Grim Reaper, after all. It's probably not often that he gets someone to love, not kill. "You start in two days, so be ready. We have a car for you at home, and a house for yourself." I thought he was joking but when he pulled up to a driveway, Onyx and I both gasped.

Was is possible for a house to be so BIG? Or so beautiful? Wow! This was amazing! It was a mansion fit for a king… Or in my case, a use-to-be princess. I was dark, but the light coming from the windows was bright and welcoming. I noticed that there was a tower, and a waterfall that fell from it. There must be a pool in the back. A large fountain was located in the front circle of the house, and we parked next to it. And I all but flew out of the car!

WOW!

"Which room is mine?" I asked him, practically yelling.

"The Tower, if ya want it." He said with a grin.

"YES!" I flew into the house and there were maids and butlers waiting for me. One took off my jacket, and another took off my shoes as I ran up the stairs to the tower. I must have been going the right way because no one stopped me. I flew down a very long hallway to the next flight of stairs, I flew up those and in to another long hallway. Then I opened a door that seemed to be larger than life, with paintings and trimming all over it. As I ran I heard Onyx 'Ooh' and 'Ahh' at all the sights. But when I opened that monster door, what lied inside made me want to scream with joy.

And I did.

I screamed with happiness that I have never felt before.

**SO THERE U HAVE IT! REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR! BOOYAH! Call me butter, cuz I'm on a ROLL! I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas, okay? God, why do I have to keep sayin' this crap! Oh well! ON WITH THE TALE! **

The room was huge, amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, lovely, dark, quiet, with soft music playing in the background, and PERFECT! The first thing I entered was a small opening room, with a table and some chairs. The table and chairs were made of a dark, polished wood; the chairs had purple cushions with red and black flowers printed on them, and the table _had _purple and red flowers _on it._ It was amazing.

Once I was through that room, I was in the MASTER bedroom! I gasped. I was almost tearing up. A few tears escaped, though. The first thing I saw in there was a window, a big, BIG window. But it wasn't like the creepy, creaky window in my old room; this window was open to the night air, it started at the ceiling and ended at the floor. It was in the shape of a crescent moon. The walls were dark purple and the carpet was black and very, very soft.

There were empty picture frames on the walls, they were large. I'd have to take, or paint, pictures to fill them in. Also on the wall was, in between the sharp points of the crescent window, was a clock. A big red clock that looked like a spider's web and it was ticking silently. It read 12:30. Midnight and a half. No wonder I was tired, it was so late. Speaking of late…

I turned my head to look to see where my bed was, and when I saw it, I just about fell to pieces. It was huge! The frames at the beginning and foot of it were like a vine of thorns and flowers. It was black, but the flowers were red. There were, what seemed like, tons of pillows at the top. And they were red and black like the frames. The blankets were silk and red with my initials in big black lettering, like on my phone. There was a black, web like canopy over it, and on the canopy were real, beautiful red roses. In the canter of my bed was a small letter; I'll get to that later.

I really wanted a bathroom. No. Scratch that; I NEED a bathroom.

So I turned around and walked towards the black doo on the other side of the room. I opened it, and when I did I noticed that the doorknob was I rose. NEET! Inside was a bathroom.

BUT IT WAS AMAZING!

First there was a large closet full of towels and robes; they were all purple, black, and red. Beyond that was a counter and two sinks. The counter top was purple with red flowers on in. I love the flowers! In-betweens the two sinks was another vase of red and black roses. There were two jars for soap, they both looked like beautiful Genie bottles! They were black and had red gems on them. That reminds me of my necklace… I wonder what Bogie wa—OH!

The bathtub was… OH MY GOD! It was the size of a five star hotel hot-tub! It was black, with silver fostets that went up and curved down like I vine. EEE! There was water in it, and it was steaming… WOW! There were also red rose pestles floating in the water. I needed a bath…

"JACLYN!" I head Onyx call me from outside of the bathroom. I hurried to her, or at least where I thought her voice was coming from.

"Onyx! Are you okay!?" I franticly looked for her, and when I saw her, I smiled. She was on top of my bed canopy, waving at me.

"Come up here!" She disappeared into a small hole in the wall above my bed.

"Um… How?" I was confused. I was human, right? I shouldn't be able to fly anymore.

"You still have your powers, silly little doll!" She yelled from the small opening.

"Okay," I thought about floating, and there I went. I hovered a little, trying to get control of myself; it was harder now that I wasn't hallowed. But I managed. I flew up to the top of the canopy and hovered so my bare feet didn't touch the webbing. I bent myself so that I was hovering on my stomach, and I peeked into the hole. I laughed.

Inside was my room, only tiny; Onyx sized. She was bouncing up and down on her small bed, singing with joy!

"Cool! But I'm gonna take a bath, okay?" I backed up and lowered myself to the ground. Then I began to strip myself of my clothes. I ran to the bathroom half-naked, and shut the door. I noticed that throughout the room were speakers and I saw a small remote on the counter. I picked it up and hit 'PLAY.' And then I heard the sweet sounds of Debussy playing softly through the entire room. W-O-W!!!

"Amazing," I was stunned. I was laughing as I turned my head to the side, and I got a glimpse of myself in the large, wall length mirror. "Oh. My. God."

The girl in front of me was so new, and yet so familiar. She was wearing only her undergarments, a black bra and matching panties. Her skin was pale next to them, and looked so soft. Her nails were painted black, but the tips were a bloody red. The shoulders on this girl, woman, were long and strong looking, but not too much. Her chest was PERFECT! Her breasts were large enough to cause a line of cleavage without help. YAY ME! Her hands were thin, like her figure (which was AWESOME!) and very petite. But her fingers were long and delicate; beautiful. The waterfall of black that fell from her head went to her hips, and was damn strait. Amazing. It shone in the light in a way that made it look like it could glow.

But her face…

The features were still very sharp, her nose still long and thin, her mouth still small and full. Her lips were painted the same color as the purple jacket she had had on. But her eyes were a sight to see.

They were large, but not to large! Her lashes were think and long, and the shadow behind them was black, dark, but with purple on the edges. And her irises—My irises—were a bloody red, with a pink outline. WOW!

I was HOT!

"Wow," I mouthed. I couldn't believe it… no wonder Peter kept staring at me. I was gorgeous!

After a few minutes of checking myself out, I continued striping myself and hopped into the warm water, and began to relax.

Sigh.

This was far too perfect.

"Jaclyn," Onyx called from the door. "Can I come in?" I had lost track of time, I had been in here for nearly an hour.

"Sure," I replied, "I've got bubbles so, yeah you can come in." The bubbles were still all there. It was PERFECT!

The door reeked open then shut again. Onyx ended up next to my head, she sighed. She rested her head on four of her hands and put two in the warm water, picking up bubbles and blowing them around the room.

"This is great," She sighed happily. Then did the same thing again with more bubbles. And soon the entire room was filled with them, just floating around.

"Yeah," I whispered. It was great. It was downright perfect. But I felt this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't tell what it was.

"What's wrong, dearie?" Onyx said as she hopped onto my head. (**AN: that totally rhymed!**) She began messing with my wet hair as she awaited my answer.

"Well," I replied quietly, "I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I don't know what it is." I blushed slightly.

"When was your last period?" Onyx said with a chuckle.

I blushed farther. "I know that's not it." She chuckled harder and I soon joined in. When we stopped, I thought I'd better get out.

As I pulled the drain, Onyx hopped off my head and scurried into the small closet. She came back with one of the small robes. I stood and pulled it on to myself, a perfect fit. My initials were once again sewn into the purple fabric in those same black letters. I really liked this place.

As I walked past the mirror, I couldn't stop myself from looking into the red eyes of the familiar stranger that I was becoming. Wow, that thought was VERY dramatic…Cool!

I left the bathroom and I heard a small vibrating sound. It was my phone, it was lying on my bed, so I walked over to grab it. I flipped it open and hit TALK.

"Hello?" I said casually.

"Miss Masters," A new voice, a woman, began. "This is Mrs. Crease, from Cloverson." She paused for me.

"Oh! Hi, um. How can I help you?" I replied.

"I was just calling to get your email address, so I can email you your schedule. For classes start tomorrow, you know." I glanced at the clock, okay; maybe I had been in the bath for longer than I thought… It was seven in the morning.

"Oh, yeah, um," I franticly searched for an answer. Onyx 'Ahem'ed at my so I turned to her. She was sitting on a red desk, and on that desk was a bright purple flat-screened computer, with a Yahoo email account pulled up.

"Oh, it's Master Jaclyn at Yahoo dot com." (**AN: fake email… DO NOT SEND STUFF TO IT! It might be somebody's!) **I said with a fake laugh. I looked at the account farther, just because.

"Okay, dear," Mrs. Crease replied. "Thank you, I look forward to meeting you! Good day, dear." She hung up.

"Okay," I said though she had already hung up. "Bye." I shut my phone.

"Soooooooo?" Onyx said sarcastically. "Who was it?"

"Some lady from Cloverson," I shrugged. "She needed my email, thanks for the save, by the way." I patted her head.

"Anytime," Peter had said that…sigh… I wonder if he meant it.

"Well, I was up most of the night. So what do you want to do?" I asked her happily.

"SHOPPING!" She yelled and jumped on to my head. "The people here have money for you, LET'S GO!!!!" She began to push me towards the door, so I went.

I went to my closet to change and I realized, I hadn't been in the main closet yet, and when I opened the doors, I gasped. There was so much… All of it was color coded and sorted in three ways: Type, season, and personal preference. These people knew me so well! There was even a section in the back for my old clothes! YAY! I quickly grabbed a good outfit: A black tank top with red lace around it, and a purple jacket to go over it. The jacket was thick and warm with pockets on the arms, I loved it! I also wore a res skirt that stopped about four inches above my knee, with black and purple striped leggings under it. I put on a good pair of black boots, as well.

"Okay, okay!" I said as I began to run down the halls and stairs into the main hall again.

"UNCLE GREG?" I yelled for him, I spotted I maid and I walked towards her, "Have you seen Uncle Greg?" I asked her, slightly out of breath because of my running.

"Master Grim is in the dining hall," She began to walk into another hall way, "This way, My Lady." 'My lady,' that is so COOL!

"Okay," I followed, not really paying attention to where this Hall was, I was looking at all the doors and stair ways; this house was so BIG!

"In here, My Lady," She opened two huge doors for me and I stepped inside. "Master Grim?" She said sweetly.

"Yes, Maria?" Uncle Greg was sitting at the head of a huge, and full, table. There were many men and women seated at the table. I was embarrassed to be interrupting, but all the people smiled at me and murmured quiet "Good mornings," and "My Lady's," to me.

"Ah, Jaclyn," Uncle Greg rose from his chair and walked up to me. "What may I help you with?" He hugged me for a moment then stepped back.

"Um," I said, distracted by all the sweet faces that looked at me, "I need—" He kindly cut me off by handing me a black wallet with, once again, my initials in red on the front. I really liked these guys…

"Here you go," He smiled, "There are twenty-one credit cards in that wallet, and also a thousand dollars in cash," Wow. "I think that should be enough for today. Spend all that you want." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a set of keys, and the key he held it up by was large and had a red and purple striped handle. And, of course, in initials in black on it. "Your car is out front, Maria will show you." He gave another hug and he went back to his seat.

"Have fun," Some people at the table said and waved to me. I waved back.

"See you!" I said as I followed Maria out front. I gasped at the car in front of me.

Oh. My. God.

A purple Volvo (**AN: Yes, I am a TWILIGHT FAN! I love EDWARD! XD**), a GOOD, NEW Volvo, that changed from purple to red in the sun, sat in front of me. WOW! It was a convertible, too! And it was so sunny today, right as I thought that, Maria handed me a pair of red sunglasses with purple lenses. I really, REALLY love these people.

"Thanks!" I ran up to the car, unlocked it, and hopped in. I hit the button that mad the roof go down, and it did. NEET! The seats were black leather, and SO comfortable. There was a picture of me and Onyx hanging from the rear-view mirror. AWE! How sweet! In the back seat was a black, silver, and purple purse. COOL! I pulled it up front and into the passenger seat. Onyx hopped on top of it.

"Let's go, baby!" She yelled at me, "Fun time!" She laughed as I buckled and drove away, FAST!

"WOOHOO!" My strait black hair was pulled up in a red ribbon on the top of my head. It was blowing in the wind.

Onyx was going through my wallet, her eyes bulging at the sight of the credit cards. She also showed me my license, the picture was so cute!

"So, where first?" I asked her happily.

"The mall," She rolled a few of her eyes as some were still on my wallet. "DUH!" I laughed at that!

"Let's go, baby," I repeated her earlier words. "Let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTA FIVE! WOOTWOOT! Oh yeah! I don't own the freaking movie, OKAY?!?!?! On with the SHOW!**

The GPS in my Volvo, I call her my Baby, said that it was at least a two hour ride to the biggest mall in Washington. OH WELL! Road trip, babe. Road TRIP! Onyx was going through the glove compartment, which had my initials in red on it, and was looking through all the CDs inside. And there were A LOT of them! See pulled out one with a black case that said: TRIC'S PICKS on the front in the same unique script. So she popped in and the first track that played was my favorite song. So Onyx and I both began to sing along to the words.

_Well she's not bleeding on the ballroom flour just for the attention_

'_Cuz that's just ridiculously odd_

_Well she sure is gonna get it_

_Here's the setting_

_Fashion magazines line the walls_

_Now the walls line the bullet holes!_

_(Time to Dance)_

Panic! At the Disco has been my favorite band since I was a child. I always loved their unique way of words. Plus, even though they're both gay, I'm in LOVE with Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross. They just sing to my soul, and they stole my heart! I was laughing and singing to the words so loud and clear, my new voice was much better than my old one. (**AN: if you've ever heard Amy Lee sing, that's what Jaclyn sounds like! So in this Fanfic, Amy Lee doesn't exist, later on Jaclyn will sing some songs. All those songs will be Amy Lee's, so I'll tell what songs they are so you can listen to them as you read, that way the chaps will make sense!) **I had to stop at a light, and there was another car in the lane next to me, two men were up front, and their windows were rolled down. They heard me singing loudly and listened some more;

_Give me envy_

_Give me malice_

_Give me attention_

_Give me envy  
Give me malice_

_Baby, give me a break!_

_When I say shotgun_

_You say Wedding_

_SHOTGUN!_

They yelled "WEDDING!" at me.

_SHOTGUN!_

They yelled again, and then the light turned green and I sped away, laughing. Wow, this day has started of great! And I had an amazing road trip with my best friend ahead of me. Best friend…Oh…Helen and Ellen. I missed them, of course. But OH WELL! I'm having too much fun to care. They probably don't even relies I'm gone. But my parents… Just don't think about it, Jaclyn. Don't think about it.

Onyx was singing so loud that I couldn't help but laugh at her. She glared at me but laughed along, as well. When that song ended, another started. I had to sing to this one!

_Oh, baby, baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_That somethin' wasn't right here_

_Oh, baby, baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go Oh Woah_

_And now you're right outside _

_Yeah_

Brittany Spears is still a favorite of mine, she may have had her bad moments, and yes they were ALL caught on camera, but she's really cool! Her songs are so deep and meaningful! Oh, screw it! They're just so fun to sing!

_HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!_

Fun! Onyx hit the NEXT button and the next song that played. Oh, god! I love this song!

_This time_

_I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life_

_The one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing_

_I'll know it be the feeling_

_That feeling when we're meeting_

I was almost dancing to the song as I drove down the road; there were only a few cars on this road, so I wasn't worried. I was head-banging and pumping my fist in the air to the beat. I loved it here! Onyx was totally free style as she jammed in the seat next to me.

'_Cuz nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that!_

'_Cuz nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_Somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there!_

This was just to fun! But the songs eventually ended, and we eventually got there! The mall was MONSTEROUS! There was even a parking garage, but you had to be a member to use it, And I really wanted to park in there… Just as I thought that, I noticed a note on the front of the steering wheel. It said: YES, YOU ARE A MEMBER. JUST TELL THEM YOUR NAME, THEY'LL KNOW IT'S YOU.

Sweetness!

So I drove up to the box thing and the guy inside was wearing dark shades and he turned to me and his eyes popped as he looked me and my Baby over.

"Welcome, Ma'am," He said with a slight southern accent, "May I see your card?" He held out his hand.

"Um, yeah," I smiled at him and he blushed, "My name is Jaclyn Masters, now I don't kn—" He stopped me.

"Mrs. Masters!" He stood up strait and looked at me more seriously. "Um, yes, go on ahead. Just follow the blue cart and it will take you to Mr. Master's personal space. Have a nice time, ma'am." He smiled at me again.

"Thank you, sir." I pulled ahead and fallowed the small blue cart up the garage and to a space that was in its OWN garage. The words 'MASTER' were written above it. Coolness! I parked and a balding man with a kind smile open my door for me.

"Welcome, Mrs. Masters," He shook my hand firmly, and at the same time I felt Onyx climb up my back, under my jacket. "I'm Joseph, and I run this Mall. Please if you need anything while you're here, just call. He handed me a note with his number on it. I programmed it into my phone.

"Thank you," I smiled and walked into the mall through my own personal door way. COOL!

The mall was HUGE! It had six floors and nine hundred and twenty four stores. WOW! My first stop was STARBUCKS coffee. I was so thirsty, and from what I know about Reality, STARBUCKS is the place to go! As I walked in, a fresh smell of yummy spices hit me like a wave of joy. I loved it!

"Welcome to STARBUCKS," a familiar voice said to me, oh my god! "What'll it b—Jaclyn!" Peter's smile was so great; he looked excited to see me again. That made my heart jump.

"Peter," I said, trying to hide my excitement. "Hi, I didn't know you worked here." I sounded so stupid! Onyx muttered 'loser' under her breath. Bite me, Onyx!

"Yeah, well," He looked behind me at the line of impatient people growing behind me. "What'll it be? I'm on break in about ten minutes so, yeah." He did that thing where he puts his hand on his neck nervously. I loved it.

"I'll have a Carmel Frap, please." I really needed some coffee in me.

"What size?"

"The biggest one," I giggled. He blushed and laughed.

"You got it," He typed some stuff in and told me, "Three ninety-five." I handed him one of the gold cards from my wallet. He whistled when he saw them, and the gasped silently when he saw my name on the screen.

"What?" I said, confused.

"You're _Master's _kid?" He whispered, shocked.

"His niece, yes," I was still confused.

"Wow," He was shocked. I didn't know why… Oh yeah… Greg was rich… Right.

"Is that bad?"

"Oh! N-no! Not at all! It's just kinda weird seeing as he's the richest guy on the planet," He shrugged uncomfortably.

"Oh, sorry." I was embarrassed. I didn't know Bogie had made me the niece of the RICHEST GUY ON THE PLANET. Opps. OH WELL!

He handed me my Frap and then he yelled behind him, "McLee on lunch break!" And then I heard someone yell, "GOT IT!"

He took off his green apron and he had on a black sort sleeved muscle shirt on under it. Yum. Oh wait, did I really just think that?!? Ew. He was wearing a pain of black tennis shoes and blue jeans. He looked GOOD! Shut up, dirty thoughts!

"You don't have to apologize," He began as we walked out of the coffee shop, I had the Frap straw in my mouth. This stuff IS SO GOOD! "It was just a slight shock. When I saw your Uncle pick you up a few nigh—well you remember," He chuckled nervously, "I thought I recognized him. And now I know why." He turned toward me and smiled. I smiled back, blushing.

"Oh," Was my genius reply.

"So," He said casually, "What brings you to the Caves?"

"The Caves?" I asked him.

"Yep. That's what we call the Mall; the Caves." He shrugged. "And by 'we' I mean…" He gestured to the group of kids that looked my age sitting at a big table in the food court. There were eight kids there; six boys and two girls. They all looked like normal teens, just hanging out. When they waved at Peter, they looked at me as well. Great.

"Hey, Bro," Of the guys said, he looked like a skater, he had blond hair that was messy in his face. His eyes were blue, but not like Peter's. His clothes were torn at some places, and were slightly worn everywhere else. "Who's the Bra?" He eyed me curiously, but sweetly.

"Yeah, Pete," One of the girls, another skater, replied. "Who's it?"

"Guys, this is Jaclyn," He gestured towards me, "Jaclyn, these are the guys." He pointed at them.

"Hey Jack," The first skater waved at me. Wow, I've been here for two minutes and I already have a nick-name. "I'm Jude." (**AN: I also love the sow 6teen, so I HAD to put Jude in there! XD**)

"Hey, chick," The skater girl came up to hug me, "I'm Erica. But the freaks over here call me Erin. Feel free to call me either." She laughed at herself. I laughed with her.

"Hello, Jaclyn," A boy with red hair and a Scottish accent said to me, he shook my hand. "I'm Marian." I had to stiffen a giggle at that.

"Oh, go ahead and laugh," The other girl said to me, she looked very, very emo. "You can laugh at Sassy over here. He's gay, so don't worry about it!" She laughed and kissed 'Sassy' on the cheek. He jumped away yelling EW!

"Okay," I laughed now, this was too great! "So you are…?" I asked the emo girl.

"Oh, me?" She walked up to me and gave me a quick squeeze. "I'm Panic—" Sassy cut her off.

"This is Patricia Lesley Clovers, the prettiest girl in all of Clove—GAH!" Panic/Patricia began to chase him around the food-court.

I was laughing quite hard, and so was everyone else.

"Okay," Peter started, "To save time and effort, and possibly bodily injuries, I'll do the honors." He pointed at a man with hair to his hips… cool! "That's Joe," He pointed to a bald man with a small mustache and tattoos covering his arms, nice, "Eric, we call him Air Head," That earned Peter a French fry to the face, sweet! "And last and certainly least, Chester and Carter." He pointed to two boys, well one looked like a girl, a very pretty girl, but I knew he wasn't. Only his face was feminine. The other was slightly nerd like; he had glasses that had tape in between the lances and a pen behind his ear. But the rest of his outfit was pure jock.

"Cool," I was happy, I'd finished my really big frap and dumped it. "I need to find a music store. Can you show me?" I turned back to Peter.

"I'd love to, but," He sighed in frustration. "I need to eat so I can get back to work. Hey Panic!" He yelled at the two teens hitting each other on the up escalator. She landed one more hit to Sassy's head before running over to us laughing.

"What, bro?" She leaned her elbow on Dice's head. Dice didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"Will you take Jack here to…" He looked at me again, "What music store?"

"I need to buy a new Grand Piano for my room. Do they have a store like that here?" I asked.

"Wow," Erin said, wide-mouthed.

"Um, yeah," Peter said, a little shocked. "A Grand Piano, huh? I thought by 'music store' you meant CDs." He laughed nervously. "Oh well, Erin, Panic, will you take Jaclyn to the Flames, please?"

"Sure," Erin said.

"Yep!" Panic grabbed my elbow and Panic grabbed the other. "Let us be off!" They pulled me into the nearest elevator and hit the FOUR button.

"Sooooooooo…" Erin began, "You're from?"

" California," I said calmly, I was a little nervous. I was no good at making friends.

"How'd you meet Pete," Panic said, "Hey that rhymed! Sweet!" She reached over to give me a high-five, so I did, laughing at her silliness.

"He, well…" I wasn't quite sure how to put it.

"OHHH!" Erin said excitedly. "Hesitation! A good sign; that means a juicy story is behind that hesitation! Do tell!" the door opened and we stepped out, and the second store on the right was FLAMES OF MUSIC and we walked in. I began to look through the selection of unnaturally expensive, but VERY good, Pianos.

"Wow," Panic said as she saw the huge black, grand Piano I was ogling. "That's a little pricey." Sarcasm. She was good at it.

"Not bad," Was my genius reply.

I walked up to the old man at the counter, he took one look at the three of us and rolled his eyes.

"Please, children," He said, frustrated. "I do not have time for stupid games the you delinqu—" I cut him off.

"Actually," I said sweetly. "I would like to buy the, um, Grand Piano Max that you have on display. The nice black one?" I blinked a few times for show.

"My dear," He laughed. "That Piano coasts—" I cut him off again.

"Two thousand, four hundred and eighty-one dollars." I finished. I pulled out my wallet and the shiniest gold credit card in there; but I had to let the rest of them fall out first. And that earned me a few gasped from Erin and Panic. Love it!

"I—I'm so sorry, Miss," I handed him my card and he gasped again. Oh yeah, this was great! "Miss Masters?!"

"MASTERS?!" Dice and Panic yelled at the same time. Opps. Shouldn't have let that slip; but I was having too much fun.

"Yep that's me," I said in an annoyed voice, just to scare him. "I read the tag, and it said that if I want a custom Piano, it will be four hundred dollars extra, correct?"

"Y-yes, Miss Masters," He stuttered. Sweet.

"Good. I would like it to be custom, please." I put one finger up for him to wait. I pulled out my phone and called Joseph, the guy who owns the Mall. He answered on the first ring.

"Miss Masters? How may I help you?" He sounded worried at first.

"Yes, will you please call my Uncle, then tell him to call," I paused to look at the man; he muttered his name at me. "A Mister Adam Rabins, please? Mr. Rabins owns the Flames music store, and I would like a Piano customized for me. My Uncle will know what I want on it." I chuckled at Erin and Panic's faces; they were shocked.

"Of course, Miss Masters," He was relieved, I wonder why? Maybe he thought I was gonna complain or something… "I'll do that right away."

"Good." I said a quick good-bye and hung up.

The man scanned my card and handed it back to me, "Miss Masters, your Piano will arrive at your home tonight, if not sooner."

"Good," I said as he handed my card back to me. I slipped it back into its place, and began to walk out. Erin and Panic followed.

"You're fucking kidding me!?" Panic yelled at me, "You're Master's KID?!?!"

"His niece," I said, blushing. "He's my Uncle."

"W-O-W!" Erin said to me, "So, you're like, a bizilionare?!" I nodded. "That is so SWEET! So like, could you buy, like, anything?"

"Yep."

"W-O-W!" Erin was smiling hugely at me.

"Well," Panic began, "Leave to Peter to crush on the richest girl on the planet."

"What?" I didn't quite catch that…

"Oh, nothing." Panic walked into another store, a clothing store. I read the large sign above it; HOT GOTHICS. **(AN: Hot Topic spoof, yes. HOT TOPIC IS THE BEST STORE EVER!) **Sounds nice. Erin and I followed her in. A man with blue spiked hair greeted us. Cool!

"I love this place," Panic muttered as she strolled to the music selection. She began to flip through the CDs and such.

"I don't," Erin said, "I feel like I'm being watched by all the Goths. It's like they hate me." She shivered dramatically.

"Well, look at what you're wearing!" She pointed at Erin's green jacket with pink frogs on it. "Not exactly Goth material." She went back to her music.

"Oh," Erin said, she was distracted. She was staring at the man behind the register. He had shaggy brown hair the covered his eyes, the under layer was black. His left eyebrow was pierced and so was his lip. On his right earlobe was a hollowed out earring that I could get two fingers through, by the looks of it. He was wearing a black and green stripped long-sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans. His finger nails were painted black. Not bad.

"Erin?" I said, "You Okay?" I pretended that I didn't know what she was looking at.

"Hm? Oh!" She turned back to me, "Sorry." She murmured.

"Yeah right," Panic turned back to us, she had about seven CDs in her hands, "Erin here has been crushing on Brendon over there for, like, EVER!" She went back to the CDs.

"Nuh—No I have not!" She was blushing furiously. Then I slowly faded. "Plus, he wouldn't date a girl like me," She pushed her curly brown hair behind her ears.

"Well," I put my hand on her shoulder, "Why not?"

"Well, for one, he's Goth and I'm not." She sighed, "My parents would disinherit me if I was. Plus, I can afford this store!" She waved at all the clothes.

"Oh well, if that's all!" I walked over to the pants shelf and pulled her with me, "What size are you?"

"Wait—What are you—" I cut her off.

"What size!?"

"Nine, but tha—" I cut her off again.

"Nine, okay," I pulled out a green pair of skinny jeans, she seemed to like green. I handed them to her."What size shirt?" I walked past her to the band shirts. I glanced over to Brendon, I noticed that he had _DISTURBED_ buttons all over his shirt.

"Medium, but Jack—" I handed her a black shirt with the logo of that band on it.

"Shoes?" I skipped over to the shoes, I found a very cute pair of pink _converse, _

"Ten. Jack please, you don't ha—" I handed her the shoes. Then I pulled out my wallet, pulled out my credit card, and took the clothes from her. I walked over to Brendon and laid the clothes down, while I handed him my card.

"A fan of _DISTURBED_?" He asked me, his voice was deep and raspy, and very sexy.

"Not really," I chuckled, "But my friend, Erin, is so I thought while I was here I'd buy her something."

He handed me a bag and my card back, "Okay, well tell her that she has great taste in Metal." He looked over to her standing by Panic, he winked at her. HOW CUTE!

"Thank you," I walked back over to her and Panic.

"Panic," I started, "Are you ready?" She had one of every CD on the wall in her hands, several in Erin's hands, as well.

"Nope," She reached into her back pants pocket and gasped, "Damn it! I don't have my wallet! Damn…" She began to put all the CDs back but I stopped her.

"I got it." I took the CDs that Erin had and walked with Panic back to Brendon. "I'm back." We set the CDs on the counter.

"Wow," He whistled. I handed him my card again. He scanned it and handed it back. Then put every CD into a very large bag and handed it to me, I pointed at Panic and he gave it to her. She was beaming.

"Have a nice day," He waved at Erin as we walked out. She blushed and looked down.

"Look, Jack, we all just met!" Panic waved her hands in front of us, "And look at this! You're already buying us stuff! I like you! You are now Panic's new best friend!" She hugged me tightly, I laughed.

"Yeah, thanks Jack," Erin hugged me, too. Jack. Now they were calling me Jack, I loved that I had a nick-name, but I also made me sad. God, I missed my parents.

Just as I thought that, my phone rang, I hit TALK and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"J-Jaclyn?" The sound was terrible, there was so much static and noise in the background but the voice was worse. Oh. My. God. I tripped over nothing and fell to my knees.

"M-mom?"

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! I am so evil! I realized that this chapter was very long, but not much happened in it… SOOOOOOOOOO I added a cliffy! SUCKERS! Just kidding! I love my readers! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 22

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SUCK IT FOOLS! Just to piss you readers off, I'm gonna make this chapter in Jack Skellington's point of view, way back in chapter 2! This way we all get to know what he was thinking when he saw his daughter betray him! YAY! So, on with the tale!**

**And a special thanks to:**

**Hikari123, you were my fav reviewer! LUV YOU!**

I couldn't believe it… Bogie was gaining power. The mayor's news way stuck in my head, the sound of worry in his voice… It was painful. Sally was so afraid, but not in a good way. I hated to see her scared like this, it made me furious. It made me even more furious because I can't do a thing about it! As long we want to keep the peace, we will have to keep this on the down low. If we could—

"Jack," Sally pulled me out of my thoughts. We were taking a late night walk through the grave yard, we were heading home, we could see Jaclyn's tower from here. Well, the side of it, right in-between the front and back, just enough so that we could see the window.

"Yes, dear?" I took her hand in mine as we continued on our way.

"I'm worried about Jaclyn," She began, gazing at our daughter's tower. "It seems that she—I don't know." She shook her head in frustration. "I just don't know how to connect with her. I was never a teenager, so I don't know what it's like. You were, but you're a man, so—" She sighed and shook her head.

"Sally," I squeezed her hand in reassurance, "Jaclyn understands that it's hard for you to connect with her, but I don't think that that is the problem." I sighed as well. "I think that she needs a break from Halloween Town." Sally looked at me questioningly. "Hear me out, dear, we are still good friends with Santa Clause, maybe he'd let her take a vacation. You know what? How about you and Jaclyn go! It could be a great mother and daughter trip!" This might work…

"Oh Jack!" She hugged me tightly, giggling. "That's a great idea! Oh, she'll love it! It'll be just us girls! We can get the latest fashions from Christmas Town, she'd love that! Oh and w—" I blocked her out for a moment, I thought I heard something. A crash coming from Jaclyn's tower, but it must be nothing. The Witches are probably up to something again…

"—and we can do each other's nails and hair! Mrs. Clause could help us make thousands and thousands of cookies! Jaclyn just loves those things!" She was dancing while we walked, that made me very happy inside. She hasn't been happy at all in a while, I hate that. All I want is for my wife and my daughter to be safe. As long as they are, I don't need to be.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Skellington!" A cheery voice said from behind us, we were just about to reach the gate to the staircase leading to our house when I turned around, as did Sally.

"Emily," Sally ran up to hug her old friend. The blue skinned bride-to-be hugged her back gleefully.

"Oh, Sally," She looked her up and down, smiling. "It's been far too long! I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by, and here you both are!" She giggled. Sally giggled with her, as they began to engage in their 'Girly Talking.' I loved my wife, but not her little girly friends.

"So," Emily began, "How's Jaclyn? I haven't seen the child since she was in dippers!" That for some reason made them both laugh hysterically.

"Oh," Sally through her hands in front of her. "Teens will be teens, I suppose. I mean, I love her dearly, but I have no idea how teenagers work!" This, again, made them laugh hysterically…

I took a moment to think about things, anything but this. So my thoughts drifted to my daughter…

I didn't know her very well, so I thought about what I did know about her:

She never takes no for an answer.

She's very independent for a nineteen year old.

She hates know-it-alls.

She would never betray a friend.

She hates, I repeat, HATES public meetings.

She loves to know-it-all.

She eavesdrops all the time!

She would do anything to get what she wants.

She wants more than anything to get free of her dut—

Oh no…!

"See you around, Emily!" Sally waved good-bye to her friend as Emily walked away.

"See you, Sally!"

Sally sighed as she walked up to me and took my arm. "Sorry that took so long, Jack." She giggled but stopped when she saw my blank face. "Jack," She began, worried. "What's wrong?"

I could barely talk. "J-Jaclyn…" I darted for the gate and began to run up the steps.

"Jack? Jack!" Sally caught up to me and stopped me. "What is going on?" She demanded.

"Jaclyn! I think that she's goin—"

"Didn't we just chat about this?" She pointed her stitched finger in my face. "If you barge in there yelling, she's going to get worked up and mad. We trying to connect with her, and if we're going to do that, we need to trust her." She lowered her hand and rapped in around mine. "Okay?"

"Okay…" I tried to be calm, I really did. But I can't help it! I'm sure of this! As soon as we were in the house I walked up the stairs long tower stairs, Sally was right behind me. When I reached Jaclyn's room a knocked three times.

"Tric?" Sally said softly, "It's us, we're back! We just wanted to ask you something." I began to open the door.

"Jaclyn, dear?" I said through the small opening, I opened in farther. "Are you listening to us?" No reply, and that's not like her. "Jaclyn?" I fully opened the door and walked in. "Jaclyn, please just li—" I stopped.

Sally gasped.

Jaclyn's room was completely empty, her bed, her dressers, her tables and books. All gone! What—! Sally ran into her closet. "Jaclyn! JACLYN!?" I hear her going through things and things breaking. When she came out, she came out weeping, I ran over to her. I looked behind her, Jaclyn's closet was empty. Noting was left. I tuned us around and I looked at the window, it was wide open. I let go of Sally so I could walk over to it. There was a sparkling silver latter hanging from it, I pulled it up. Something caught my eyes. A small note. I read the short message with caution:

**I win.**

It didn't take much time for me to know who this was from. The Bogie has my daughter.

I let out a scream of rage and agony. It boiled in my throat before leaving my lips, and when it did, I know for a fact that Bogie heard it, and so did Jaclyn.

"Jack!" I heard the mayor yell from below I looked town at all of the city's people gathering in front of my house.

I jumped from the tower and landed right in front of him, my face wore an expression I've only worn once before.

"That bastard Bogie has Jaclyn," I yelled at him, "Gather all the forces we've got and more! If he lays one of his damned fingers on her he's dead! And I get to do it!" Mayor was already gathering the people together. It only took him seconds to have the scariest, more deadly creatures ready to kill. "Let's go!" I screamed and began to run into the forest. They followed right on my tail, screaming threats and curses.

Once we were through the woods and to his cave, I heard him speaking to her: "Sit, if you please. My cameras show that your father will be hear in moments so—"

That's all it took.

I motioned for a Witch to come forward, she said a quiet spell and the wall of the cave came crashing down. The creatures and friends screamed as we ran in… but we were too late.

I saw Jaclyn in a large chair that sat on a lit-up stage, and I saw Bogie grinning as the light engulfed her. But that's no important.

What's important is that just as we barged in, Jaclyn was smiling. She was smiling. Smiling so bright, so, so brightly. I have never once seen her smile with such gladness. But as soon as she saw me, that smile turned into a face of pure pain and regret. But, at the same time, her face seemed to say, "Nothing personal."

I screamed; so loud that I'm sure that the elves in Christmas Town heard me, as I watched my daughter disappear in the light.

Bogie's laugh echoed in the now dark cave.

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So there you have it! Now we know what Jack thought about this! YAY! Review people! I'll have the REAL Chapter six up TOMORROW! \m/(.)\m/! Rock on readers!**

**Peace out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! I'm ready to put an end to your suffering! Soooooooooooo here you go! **

**I do not own The freakin' Nightmare Before Christmas, okay???**

The sound of her voice filled me with such regret and pain that I collapsed. This was bad on my part because not only did that freak out Erin and Panic, but when I fell, my phone turned off. I must of hit the OFF button on my way down, and that made _me _freak out. I think I fainted, I really don't remember, but the next thing I knew Uncle Greg was talking to Erin and Panic about what the hell happened. After I realized this, I tried to think of why, but I couldn't remember anything. Why had I fainted again? I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't, I really don't know why… I groaned in frustration when they wouldn't open.

"Jacks?" Erin put her hand on mine, "You okay?"

"My God, Jaclyn!" That was Greg, "What on Earth happened?"

"I have no idea." I sighed, "I don't remember." Greg sighed as well.

"The Docs here said you had a panic attack." Panic chuckled. "It was so weird, you like answer your phone and then BAM! You're on the freaking ground!" She shook her head, laughing.

Erin slapped her, "Idiot! This is funny! She could be hurt!" I still hadn't opened my eyes, but I heard the impact and Panic's silent "Ow."

Then I heard Erin's phone ring, I knew it was hers because I highly doubt that Panic's ring tone is the Jeopardy theme song.

"Yeah?" She answered. "Oh, she's fine, Pete." PETER!?! I opened my eyes for that, Greg smiled and Panic gave me a high-five. "She had a panic attack and fainted. We don't know why, but other than the fact that she doesn't remember any of us—" I heard Peter scream on the other line. "—I'm kidding. God, you're such a dork!" She handed the phone to me, and I took it happily.

"Hello?" I said all whispery; that way he might think that there IS something wrong with me.

"Jaclyn? Hey, God, I feel like this is my fault…" He sighed in frustration. "I really don't know why. Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah," I giggled all crazy-like. "I'm perfect!"

I heard some struggles on the other line and I also heard Peter yell "JUDE! LET GO!" and Jude yelled, "Just let me talk to the Bra!" The struggling eventually stopped and Jude said to me, "Hey, Bra! It's Jude. You're not, like, dead or nothin' are you?"

"Nope." I said, popping the P.

"Good, good." Jude laughed. "I just wanted to make sure Peter's first REAL girlfriend didn't die before they actually went on a date." I heard Peter yell "DAMN IT, JUDE!" More struggling before Peter spoke again.

"Huh-huh," He sounded like he was blushing, I had to stiffen a giggle at that. "Yeah, so, like I said, we feel really bad and we want to make it up to you."

"Oh, really?" I giggled.

"Yep, and we thought a par-tay—" He said it all 'cool' like. "—would be perfect."

"Okay," Erin and Panic heard what her said and high-fived each other and said 'PARTY!' "When and where?"

"Well, we were thinking at Erin's—"

"How about my place?" I said, Erin and Panic's mouths dropped. "We have more than enough room, and my Uncle won't mind." Greg looked at my questioningly before nodding.

"O-okay," He stuttered. "But this our part to you, not the other way around!"

I laughed. "Okay, you bring the chips and unnecessary junk food and I'll bring the beer!"

He laughed with me as Erin and Panic began to dance in place, "You got it." I heard Jude yell something in the background. "Okay! Jude say's that he'll bring games!"

"Good!" I sat up from my little white bed and looked around me. I was in a small hospital room, a doctor was standing impatiently outside the small black door. "I gotta go, Panic, Erin and I will pick you guys up in twenty, Okay?"

"Got it! We're still at the Caves."

"See you," I said, okay, yeah, I shouldn't be sad. I was gonna see him in, like, thirty minutes!

"Peace out." He hung up. Sigh…

"WOO friggin' HOO!" Erin pumped her fist in the air, "Party!"

"Ahh," The old man, Doctor Mather, walked in. "Ms. Masters, you can go any time. Mr. Masters," He shook hands with Greg, and then left.

**Bla Bla Bla… They leave the hospital Bla Bla Bla… NOW THEY ARE IN THE CAR DRIVING TO THE MALL!**

We were about ten minutes from the Caves. Panic was in the back seat, dancing to the music she had us put in. Erin was next to me singing along to _Fear of Dying by Jack off Jill _really loud. I sang at some parts, but this song made me sad because it was how I really felt.

_I'm not afraid of standing still_

_I'm just afraid of being bored_

_I'm not afraid of speaking my mind_

_I'm just afraid of being ignored_

_I'm not afraid of feeling and I'm not afraid of trying_

_I'm just afraid of losing and I am AFRAID OF DYING!_

I decided to sing and forget all my emotions and just enjoy the ride. The sun was just now setting over the mountains, it was very beautiful. The clouds were pink and orange, the gathered around the sun like a spiral; swirling into the dark that was about to come. Way to be poetic, Jaclyn…

For some reason, that made me think of Onyx.

Oh shit.

Where was she? Did she get lost at the mall? Oh crap, crap, crap! Where did she go? Oh God I hope she's still in my jacket somewhere… At that moment I felt a sharp pinch to my collarbone I looked down and saw Onyx smiling at me.

"Need me?" She mouthed. I shook my head and she disappeared back into my jacket.

"Your car ROCKS!" Panic yelled from the back seat. I still had the hood down, so it was hard to hear her because of the wind speed. I laughed at her enthusiasm; she was banging her head up and down, her spiky black and white hair sticking in all directions. Just then I pulled into the parking garage at the Caves. I showed that guy my card again and he let me through. Once we were in my private spot, Joseph greeted me, and led us in.

We made a quick stop at Java Juice, Erin got coconut, Panic got banana, and I got strawberry kiwi. Yummy!

I paid and then we walked to the food court, we spotted Jude waving at us like an idiot. We walked up to him and he sang to us: "We gonna party! We gonna party!" He danced like a complete dork as we walked over to Sassy and Peter.

"Hey guys," Erin greeted them, "Where's everybody?"

"Job crap." Marian said simply.

"Ahh."

"Well," I said smiling at Peter, he smiled back. "Let's go. You guys will have to squeeze in the back, just so you know." They just laughed.

"Yeah," Peter said, "We got all the goods." He held up eight bags, four large bags on each arm. I took two and so did Panic. We began to walk out when I heard _her._

"Oh, Peter!" A preppy looking girl waved at him from across the food court. She sat on top of a table surrounded by jocks and other 'robots.' She had long, blond hair with even brighter blond high-lights. She also had a pair of large pink sunglasses in her hair. She wore a white halter top that showed SO much cleavage. She had on a hot pink skirt, if it could be called that, it ended mid-thigh. On her tiny, little feet were white and pink high-heeled Prada sandals. While she waved, her chest shook furiously, make the boys around her ogle her more. Ew.

"Oh God," Panic made a gagging sound when she saw her.

"_Who's that?" I whispered to her, the creeper was coming this way._

"Allison Taylor Gray-Roberts," Panic spat, "A.K.A, Tally. A.K.A, the bitch witch." She laughed.

"And she is?" I glared at 'Tally' even though she wasn't looking at me, she was checking out Peter. Die, bitch.

"Her dad owns Pete's dad's club, so in order for Pete's dad to have a job—" She couldn't finish.

"Hi, Tally," Peter said in an annoyed voice.

"Hey, Babe," She walked up to him and reached for his hand, he let her take it. I say again: DIE, BITCH! "You doing anything later?" She shook her hips in a way that she thought sexy, and so did the guys behind her.

"Yes, actually, I am." He grinned at me. She noticed, and glared daggers at me, I did the same back. She flinched,

"Hmm," She put a finger to her temple, "Well, that won't do! I need someone to take me dancing tonight! Oh, daddy will be _so _disappointed." She 'tsked' three times at him.

"Oh, I, um…" Pater looked afraid, so I helped out.

" Sorry about your dad, love," I said to her kindly, she stared at me blankly. "But what Peter does with his time is none of your concern." I blinked a few times for emphasis.

"And, you are?" She looked me up and down.

"Oh me?" I asked sweetly. "I'm Jaclyn Masters—" That made her gasp. "And _my _daddy owns _your _daddy's club now. Sorry, love." I walked up and snatched Peter's hand out of hers.

"What?" She was mad. Good. "You're _who?"_

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I stutter?" I held Peter's hand, and I felt him squeeze my mine as to say thank-you. "I'm _Jaclyn Masters_, Robert Masters daughter! And my daddy owns Peter's dad's club now." Maybe I should stop lying…

"Um," She started to bitch me out. "NO he doesn't!"

"Hold on a moment," I pulled out my phone and called Greg. He answered on the first ring.

"Jaclyn?"

"Yeah, hi," I said, "Could you do me a tiny little favor?"

"Of course," He said simply, "What do you need?"

"I need you to buy— What's the name of the club?" I asked.

"Grey Town." Panic said with a huge grin on her face.

"I need you to buy the Grey Town Club, please." I said into the phone.

"Sure, but may I ask why?" Greg sounded amused.

"Oh, I'll explain later. But please, let Mr. McLee be the manager, he's a great man." I winked at Peter. Tally was dying. YAY!

"You got it," I heard some talking on the other line, "It's done. Would you like to change the name?"

"Yes, but me and the manager's son will have to discus that." Peter chuckled at that.

"Anything else?"

"No, but we'll be there in about twenty minutes, okay?" Tally was ready to kill me. She was fuming.

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye." I hung up.

"Wow!" Panic gave me a high-five, she was practically jumping up and down with glee. "That was so—"

"You little bitch," Tally strutted up to me and threw her pointer finger in my face, I was about two inches taller than her. Haha. "You can't do that! It's _my _club! Oh, and Peter, I _own him." _ Peter looked afraid, and I didn't like that.

"Not anymore you don't," I said sweetly. "It looks like I do now." I giggled. I felt Onyx shaking with laughter on my back. Peter was laughing with the rest of the gang. Jude looked like he was going to pee his pants. I smiled at Tally.

"You just—" she didn't finish her sentence, she just stormed away with her little posy. But she yelled over her shoulder, "I'll get you, you little bitch! This isn't fucking over!" Her posy laughed, but I just through her THE finger and yelled, "Buh-Bye!"

"Dude!" Jude walked over to me and picked me up, so that I was on his shoulders. I laughed with glee. "Can you even do that? How on Earth?"

"Jude, dude," Peter said, "Did no one tell you, Jaclyn here is Robert Masters' kid." Peter put his hand up for me to high-five. I did.

"Woah, Bra," Jude looked up at me, "Seriously? That's wicked, man!" He laughed and ran around in circles, causing me to scream and laugh. "So, like, you are the richest Bra on the planet!"

"Yep!" I said simply, "But if we're gonna party, we should leave."  
I looked at my Emo Kitty watch; it was about eight 'o clock.

"Let's go, losers!" Panic began to run for my garages exit, which made Jude yell.

"Where are we going?" He was still carrying me on his shoulders, I was laughing hysterically.

"Jack's own personal parking place!" Erin yelled at him.

"Sweeeeeeet!" He said a long like.

"WOO!" I put my hands in the air as we ran, I knew we wouldn't get in trouble. I owned this mall!

When we reached the garage, we all piled in. Erin, Panic, Jude and Sassy squeezed in the back while Peter and I sat up front. He was so cute…

"Crank up the tunes, Jack!" Panic yelled from behind me. I still had the hood down, I put my sunglasses on and sped away. I hit play and the song _Angel's fuck, Devil's kiss _by _Jack off Jill_ blasted through the car. We all sang alone, even the guys. Jude sang in a high voice that made me want to pee my pants. This was too great!

_Everybody's got a little something to hide_

_But me_

_Everybody's got a little someone to crush_

_But me_

_I'm living in teenage negative mediocrity_

_Everybody's got a little someone to trust_

_But me!_

_But me, FUCK YOU!_

I sang and I heard Onyx singing, too. That made me happy that she was enjoying this with me. Panic screamed the words so loud I could barely hear anyone else! Erin didn't say that bad words, until the end of the song where all we sang was _FUCK YOU!_ Peter yelled in a perfect voice… I wonder if he actually can sing…

Okay, maybe I should try to stiffen the Peter thoughts… Just a little.

As I pulled into the circle in front of my place, the entire pack seat gasped in shock. I chuckled.

"Woah, Bra," Jude said from the back seat, "I've seen pictures, dude, but this is…" He left the sentence hanging.

"But this is home," I finished for him as we all got out. Peter and Sassy went to grab the bags from the trunk. I grabbed two from Peter. We walked up past the fountain, and up to the front door. Maria, the maid, opened it for us. Five other maids and butlers took out jackets and shoes. Panic looked at my funny when a young woman pulled of her boots, I shrugged.

"Welcome home, Jaclyn," Greg greeted us as we walked in, "This must be everyone?" He looked everyone over, and grinned. "I'm Greg." He held his hand out to everyone; but Jude gave him a high-five, not a hand shake. I laughed at that.

"Uncle, this is Panic, Erin, Peter, Marian, and Jude." They all waved as I said their names.

"Welcome, then." He motioned for Marie to come forward. "Marie, please show the children to the Great Hall." He turned to me, "I've set up the perfect 'party pad' for you kids. Have fun." He bowed and walked away.

"This way, Miss." Marie began to walk away, down a hallway I've never gone down. Cool! We followed her and everyone 'Ooh'ed and 'Ahh'ed at all the sights. When we reached a doorway, that happened to be larger than life, they all gasped. Marie opened them and we all walked in. Panic screamed happily.

"You're fucking kidding me!" She yelled to me. I chuckled, that's all I could manage. The room was like a Hollywood dance club. The lights were dimmed and there was a movie theater sized screen up against the far wall. A stereo system that probably cost more than all of our lives put together sat on the other wall; a dance floor in front of it. In the middle of the room was a very long table covered in bowls for our junk food and punch. On the end of the table was a VERY, VERY large selection of beers and other wines. WOAH! And in front of the movie screen was a HUGE couch that we could all lay flat on our backs on. SWEET! I wonder if Peter—

"LET'S PARTY!" Jude yelled, pulling me out of my dirty thought. Thank you, Jude.

Panic ran over to the stereo and put in a CD, and then the sweet sounds of Panic! At the Disco filled the room. Or, should I say, suffocated the room; it was rather LOUD! But I loved it! Panic ran back over to us as we began to fill up the table with our random junk food and candy. Also pulled out of the bags were movies, scary ones. This should be great! I love horror movies!

"Okay," Panic yelled to us over the music, "First, we eat and dance and sing. Then, we eat and play fun party games." She wiggled her eyebrows at us. "Then, we eat and watch the scariest, most terrifying movies on the planet. And then…" She stopped dramatically.

"WHAT?!" Erin yelled at her, smiling.

"Then…" Panic raised her arms in the air and screamed at the top of her lungs; "WE EAT!!!"

We all laughed and dug in to all the food. I grabbed a bowl and filled it with Bugles and white-chocolate kisses. YUMMY! Panic filled a tall plastic cup with Barbeque chips and Chetoes, and then she all but ran to the end of the table and grabbed two beers. Then she set herself down on one of the bean-bags that surrounded the dance floor. Peter overflowed a bowl with M'n'Ms and put a CRUNCH bar on top, and then he grabbed a beer from the end of the line of goods. He looked over at me, and noticing that I held no beverage, he handed me a beer. I smiled and went and sat on a black bean-bag next to Panic's green one. Peter sat in a red one in front of me. Jude was next to come and he sat on top of me, I laughed and set me food on the floor next to me. He did the same then put his arms behind his head and pretended to be relaxing. I couldn't stop laughing.

Erin came over and pulled Jude off of me, she was holding two bowls of Chetoes and Oreos. Jude rolled over to another bean-bag that was purple. I handed him is stuff and he opened up his beer. Erin blobbed down on a blue bean bag in between Jude and Sassy. We all just began as one song faded into another. The CDs were very random; _Green Day _would be playing one minute and _Paramore _would play the next.

"So, like, Jack dude," Jude said around a mouth full of chips, "Do you, like have a boyfriend or anything?"

"Jude!" Panic said, spitting out a few Chetoe crumbs as she did. "You can't just ask her that!"

"Why, Bra?"

"'Cuz it's rude." She stuffed more food into her mouth.

"It's fine," I said, after I swallowed my mouth full of beer. "And, no, I don't have a boyfriend." Peter was looking at me, but when I made eye-contact with him, he looked away blushing. YAY!

"Sweet," Jude said as he moved his bean-bag closer to mine. I pushed him away laughing.

"That doesn't mean I want one, Jude." He pretended tolook hurt, so I threw a chip at and it hit him on the forehead, so he thought he'd be funny.

"Oh my God! I've been hit! AHHH! Help me, please!" He fell of his bean-bag like he was in pain, we all just threw more chips at him, laughing.

"Pardon me, Miss," Maria walked in with about four other people behind her. And they were all carrying pizzas! YUM! "But Master Greg thought it appropriate for you to have at least _some _real food in you." The people set the pizzas on the tables. Then, when they left, we all jumped up and piled pieces of pizza on plates and returned to our seats.

"This is like," Sassy started, "Too good to be true!" He began to shove food is his mouth, laughing. I dove into my pizza happily, it was delicious.

"I know, man." Peter said, he finished off one piece and moved on to another. "Hey, Jack," He looked at me, and laughed. I had a piece of pizza hanging from my bottom lip, I laughed too as I licked it into my mouth. "Do you live like this all the time? People catering to your every need? Isn't it, like, really weird?"

I had to think about that for a minute, everyone stared at me. Panic eventually threw a chip at me and mouthed, "Tonight, please."

"Okay, well," I started, "It's really just now. I mean, collage isn't the only reason I came here. But the money isn't reason at all." I stared at me striped socks.

"What do ya mean?" Jude asked me, kindly.

"Well," I thought about how to phrase it, "Me parents and I didn't get along very well. My dad was a little obsessed."

"With?" Panic looked at me curiously.

"With power. My mother cared about me and all, but it seemed like she had never even been my age, so she didn't know how to communicate with me." I wiggled me toes uncomfortably. "We were rich and all that, but in a different way. I wasn't allowed to touch any of the money. I had so much already, but it was what my parents thought I wanted, not what I wanted. I was sick of it. Feeling like royalty, I just wanted to be normal. But because of my last name I never will be." I laughed. "Dramatic, huh?"

"Wow," Peter said, "So your parents are, like, royalty?"

"How else would we have all that money?" I chuckled. "So, let's watch a movie!" I stood up with my now empty plate and walked over to the table, everyone followed. I grabbed three more pieces of pizza and another bowl of chips. Peter grabbed two more pizza pieces and two bowls of M'n'Ms. Panic took the unopened pizza box and a pack of beer with her over to the couch and sat down. I laughed at that. Once everyone had sat down, with piles and piles of food, we needed to decide on a movie.

"_Interview with a Vampire!_" Erin shouted.

"_When a Stranger Calls!" _Sassy said.

"_Gothica, _or _Queen of the Damned!" _Panic yelled to us.

"How about _Alien _or _Silence of the Lambs?_" Jude said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nah, we've seen those!" Peter said.

"Let's watch _Nightmare on Elms Street. _It's my favorite movie of all time!" I yelled happily. Everyone looked at me. I just stared back. "What?"

"Dude," Jude began, wide-eyed. "That is the scariest movie on, like, the whole planet!" He thought that over. "Let's do it!

"I haven't seen it so, hell yeah!" Panic pumped her fist in the air.

"O-okay," Erin said, "But no one laughs if I scream like a baby, okay?" She stared us down.

"Yeah," Sassy backed her up, "Fear is something you should never be made fun of." He was sitting next to Erin so they held hands. Cute.

So we all spread out, but stayed close enough because we were all secretly scared out of out minds(and the movie hadn't even started yet!) Erin was next to Sassy on the end, Peter was next to Sassy and I was next to him. Panic sat next to me with Jude on her other side. I hit the button on the small black remote that I held and it turned the lights all the way off. Then I hit PLAY and the previews began. The main menu scared me just a bit, but I love to be scared. I hit PLAY again and the movie began.

As the opening credits rolled and scary music played, I heard Erin's breath heavy and skip. This was going to be great!

**Bla Bla Bla Movie plays… okay now we are half way through the film!**

I was now practically on top of Peter; this movie was scarier than I remembered. Whenever it was scariest or if it made me jump, I hid my face in his shoulder. He held my hand through most of the film, and whenever I jumped he squeezed it. It was at the climax of the movie; Erin was screaming every time something happened, so did Panic; but Panic's were not as high pitched. I hadn't screamed yet, but Peter had. So did Jude. Well, Jude screamed just to piss off Panic. It was funny.

"Oh no!" I heard Erin whisper as the characters walked right into—

The lights all flashed on and someone shrieked; we all screamed at the top of our lungs. I jumped right into Peter's lap and he was screaming too. Erin was on the ground hiding her head in her hands, Sassy right next to her crying. Panic ended up on top of me, screaming and waving her arms. We were totally crushing Peter. Where was Jude?

I heard him laughing on the other side of the room. He had turned on the lights to freak us out. It fucking worked.

"JUDE!?" I screamed at him. He just laughed harder.

Everyone stopped screaming and looked over at him, I hit pause on the movie. We all glared at him as we sat ourselves back up. Panic hopped off me and ran at Jude, he yelped as she began to chase him through the room. Erin was patting Sassy on the back, trying to calm him down. Peter was panting when I looked at him, so was I. My heart was racing and my palms were sweaty. Great. I slid myself off of him and muttered a "Sorry."

"It's fine," He said, out of breath. "Damn it, Jude." He got up and walked over to were Panic had him pinned to the ground. Jude was still laughing. I stood up and walked over to Erin and Sassy; He wasn't crying anymore, but he didn't look to good.

"I really need to pee," They both said to me, I laughed. I pointed to the two doors at the far end of the room. The both ran over and went inside. Poor guys…

"Sorry Bra!" Jude yelled at Panic, who still had him in a head-lock. "It was just a joke!" He was still laughing. I ran over to them and put my hand under Jude's chin so he would look at me.

"Nice one, Bro." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"What?!" Panic looked at me like I was crazy. "You're not, like, mad at him?" She let Jude go, he stood up and moved so he was next to me.

"Nope," I said, popping the P. Jude put his arm around my shoulders. Peter glared at Jude's arm. I wonder why…

"Why?" Panic asked me, smiling.

"I think it was funny." I laughed at her face. "I loved to be scared." Scared. Wow, now I feel REALLY guilty… Guilt. That's what I've been feeling. God, maybe this wasn't a good—

"Well," Erin said as she and Sassy came up to us, "Now that that's settled, do we HAVE to finish the movie?"

"I don't think I can handle it." Sassy said, shaking his head. I felt Onyx shake inside my shirt, she was laughing. Onyx; of course she'd laugh at this! It was hilarious! I brook out laughing and everyone stared. But they soon joined in. I looked at my watch and gasped. It was three a.m. Wow…

"Talk about an All Nighter." I muttered. Panic came over to me and looked at my little watch.

"Ohh.." She whistled, "I have class in three hours." I realized that I hadn't even looked at my schedule. Opps…

I flipped open my phone and hit EMAIL on the mail menu. I opened up the newest email. I had ART HISTORY at six thirty. Crap.

"Well," I started, "I have to head over at about five forty-five. So we can all go together."

"But what about clothes?" Peter asked me, for some reason he blushed. We all heard a chuckle from behind us. Greg and Maria walked in; Maria had a basket in her hands.

"I wondered what you were going to do about school." They walked up to us and Maria started handing out clothes to all of them. "We took the liberty of getting some clothes for you, I hope they're okay." Everyone held their new outfits up.

Panic's was a pair of neon blue and black stripped skinny jeans and a grey tank-top with a matching black jacket. Erin's was a purple and pink poke-a-dotted short sleeved shirt with a green jacket to match, then a pair of blue jeans with green stripes sewn on the bottom. Jude had a pair of baggy black pants and a loose grey top. Sassy's was a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight pink top with black splotches on it. Peters was a pair of black, worn dress pants a matching jacket  
(cool!), and a red muscle shirt that would hug him in all the rig—Bad girl! Dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts!

"T-thanks," Erin said to Greg as he began to walk out.

"Of course," Greg bowed at her, "Jaclyn, if you could show the girls to your room. They can shower in there. Boys, if you would please follow me." He and the boys walked out. I turned to Panic and Erin and waved for them to follow.

"So cool!" Panic was swinging her new jeans around as we walked up the first flight of stairs. "I should sleep over here all the time!" I laughed at her.

"This is so sweet of your uncle." Erin said to me sincerely. "I mean, he doesn't even know us!"

"No," I said as we reached my door. They gasped when the saw the size of just my door. "But he knows your parents." I opened it and walked in, they followed. And they gasped when they saw my room.

"Holy shit," Panic whispered as they took in my little castle. Erin let out a little scream of shock. I just laughed.

"Okay," I said walking into my bathroom, only Erin followed. I went through my closet and handed her a black towel and a matching robe. The shower is through here." I walked her past the tube and into the separate room for the VERY large shower. I opened to long black cabinet and she gasped at all the different shampoos and soaps. "Take your pick, you can use as much as you want." I began to walk out but she hugged me first.

"This is so cool!" She let go and ran over to the cabinets. I shut the door on my way out, and I found Panic lying on my bed.

"I might just have to become a lesbian." She laughed at herself and looked at me. "I'm in love with your house. Can I move in with you?"

I shrugged, "Sure." I said to her as I walked into my closet. I began to look through my pants for something cute to wear. "We have plenty of room. And I'm sure Greg won't mind—" I stopped on account of her laughter.

"I was kidding, Jack." She laughed at me.

"I wasn't," I started. "I think I'd be great if you and Erin moved in. We have plenty of room and I think Erin would go for it—"

"So you're honestly saying that Erin and me could move in with you?" She eyed my questioningly.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged. I really needed some girl time, I've never really had girl time… "Back home I had, like, NO girl friends that I could just hang with." Onyx pinched me on my shoulder. Ow. "Well, I had one. But she moved…"

"Damn," Panic said, "I know what that's like. If not for Jude, I would be friendless. Nobody wanted to befriend the freak!" She laughed at herself. "Not that I'm the freak, I mean, you saw the bitch witch today. And that's about as scary as it gets!" Oh, if she only knew…

**Bla bla bla! They shower and get dressed! Now, they're all on their way to COLLAGE! WOOHOO!**

It was not nearly as warm as it was yesterday; it was freezing! No wonder Greg gave the all jackets. I had picked out a pair of purple skinny jeans, a black and red stripped shirt with chains hanging from the sleeves and a purple jacket to match. I had my black combat boots over my jeans; the laces were mix-matched. We were all in my car, heading to our first day. I had the hood up and the heat on HIGH, Panic Jude, and I were in the front; we squeezed Jude and Panic in the same seat. Funny, huh?  
Peter, Sassy and Erin were in the back, chatting about what classes that they had this time. Panic and Jude were trying to decide on what CD to put in for the thirty minute ride to Cloverson. Peter and I were taking all the same courses this term, lucky me!  
I guess we were interested in all the same things! Art, music, literature, poetry; all that fun stuff! I couldn't wait! Panic and I had a few courses together, and Erin was in my literature course. I started classes at six thirty and went home at five. Great…

Finally, Jude and Panic decided on a CD; Michael Jackson. The song _Beat It _began to play and when the words started everyone but me sang alone. I didn't really know this song…

But oh well! I just tapped my fingers on the wheel and bobbed my head. I glanced into the rear-view mirror and saw Peter staring at me, I smiled at him but he blushed and looked away. Then something else caught my eye; there was another car behind me, a pink one. I didn't have to ask who it was.

"Aw, shit." Panic said as she followed my gaze, "Not her! Good God, why us? Couldn't she just go to another university? It's gonna be High School all over again!" Jude nodded in agreement.

"This should be interesting," Peter muttered from the back seat. He was obviously not happy about this. And, Hell neither was I!

Peter's phone yang and he pulled it out of his pants pocket. The song _Mr. Brightside _by _The Killers _was the ring tone.

"Hello," He said carefully into the receiver. I heard a very bitchy voice on the other line, damn it, I hate this girl!

"Uh," Peter looked at me and handed me the blue phone.

"Yes?" I said sweetly into the receiver, which would piss her off…

"Listen, bitch," Tally, in a trampy voice, spoke from the other line. "Let's get one thing strait before this gets out of hand. Cloverson is _mine! _So, just so we're clear, I rule this school. Do anything to it and I will ruin you." She laughed.

"Okay," I said sweetly, "But let's clear up one more itsie-bitsie little thing," I paused for emphasis. "Cloverson isn't _yours, _it's _mine. _Now, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but my daddy owns this whole town. And that means _I _rule the school, you just wait. We'll see who wins, you pathetic whore." I smiled and evil smile and Panic howled with laughter. Jude just smiled at me, wide eyed.

"Why you—" She didn't even finish her sentence, apparently people didn't talk like that to her often. "Don't you dare!" She was screaming now, "You better watch yourself, bitch." She hung up, and I just laughed.

"Damn, Bra," Panic reached over Jude for a high-five. "I really love you! You are my fucking hero!" She laughed and hugged Jude, "We are gonna kill that bitch!" He laughed with her.

I handed Peter his phone as we pulled into Cloverson Collage. I found a nice parking space and turned off the car; I grabbed my purse and I saw Onyx inside, sleeping. Awe… she looked so peaceful!

I shook my bag really hard and laughed when she jolted awake with a small yelp. Erin heard the silent scream and looked at my questioningly. I looked away awkwardly.

Onyx glared at me and I saw her jump out of my bag and into my slick hair.

"This should be fun…" She said quietly.

**God, I haven't updated in FOR-fucking-EVER! SORRY DUDES! I know, like NOTHING happened in this chapter, but I wanted to save it for the next one! It's gonna get ugly! But really pretty, too, it ya know what I mean?!?!?!? WINK WINK NODGE NODGE!**

**WOOHOO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And I returneth! BOWAWAWAWAWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I don't own N.B.C., okay? Good…**

"Hey Jack, will you drive us to Mickey D's for lunch? I'm starved…" Panic patted her empty stomach with a pathetic sad face. It was about two and most of my classes were over, I really like this place. Onyx's stomach growled on my shoulder; she was right underneath my jacket's sleeve. It was easy to hide her, it was so cold outside…

"What day is it, Sassy?" Erin turned to our feminine friend with a confused look on her face.

"December thirteenth, why?" He replied as he ran a comb through his messy hair, we had just gotten out to the parking lot and the freezing wind was blowing everywhere.

"OH! The twelve days of Christmas starts today! Sweet!" She pumped her tiny fist in the air.

"Yes, Panic, I'll drive us to—wait. Where are we going?" I turned to look at her, she was walking next to me with Peter on her other side. While I meant to make eye contact with her, I locked eyes with _him _before I looked back at her with my cheeks heating up.

"Mickey D—McDonalds. For lunch, ya know?" She raised one eyebrow at me.

"Oh, yeah. Sit up front and just tell me wear, okay?" The car made a 'Beep Bop' noise when I hit the button on my key. "Hop in, everybody."

"Woop! Shotgun!" Panic jumped over the door and everyone else got in normally. Once we were all in I closed the roof of the car and flipped the heat on. Panic turned the radio on full blast before pointing to a street sign. I could barely hear her strong voice over the music, but I managed.

"Take 64th onto Burton Drive, then follow the road, past the giant grave yard, and there it is. Only a good ten minutes, S'kay?"

"Yup," I said silently. Everyone was singing along to the song _Jumper _by Third Eye Blind. It began to rain as I got off of 64th and looked around for Burton Drive.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I turned down the music and that move earned me a few 'Hey's from the back seat.

"Hello?" My heart sped up as I waited for an answer…What if it was—

"Listen," The deep voice of the Boogie Monster came through the receiver, "After you and your friends are done, come back to the mansion. I need to give you back your necklace, I'm finished with it. You can keep it, doll face." He chuckled a frightening rumble.

"I thought it was my—"

"Don't worry about it," He sighed, "I'll be here until midnight, so take your time. But don't bring any friends with you, I'm not human."

"Okay, um, Dad." I put on a fake smile and continued. "I'll be there, I have something to talk to you about." I hung up and slipped the phone into my purse and turned up the music so I wouldn't have to think about it.

Panic turned it back down, "Who was that?" Her look was sarcastic but her sounded serious, "Your pop?"

I nodded, fearing my voice would shake if I spoke. I really didn't have a reason to be afraid, but years of worrying about Boogie have made me a pit paranoid.

"Anything wrong?" I heard Peter's kind voice from the back seat and he patted my shoulder slightly.

I drove passed the big angel in the center as I answered, "Nope. Peachy keen."

"Okay," He said silently.

"Dad is home right now and he wants me to come home when classes are over so no party tonight. He'll only be here until midnight, so I have to be quick if I want to spend any time with him." I shrugged.

"You don't see your dad much do ya?" Erin leaned in between the seats and put her hand on my shoulder, where Peter had tapped me. Her hand didn't feel the same.

"No, but when I do… It's not the same." I suddenly wasn't talking about Boogie. My eyes felt warm so I blinked a few times. It didn't help.

"Forget M.D.'s." Panic said, grabbing the wheel from my hands and driving from her side…Not good… "Just a left here and we're at _Sapphire Teas. _Best café around."

I took the wheel back and pulled into the parking lot. We all got out and ran into the warm, nice smelling café and shook off the rain. A kind looking Asian woman took out coats.

"Table for five, please. In the back?" Pete said, smiling.

"Right this way, young man." Her voice was brittle but strong. The round booth was in the very back in a corner, by a large window. The rain made the outside word look blurred and messy, like a dream. We all sat down. "Drinks?"

"A _Jade Dragon, _please." Panic said, taking my hand in hers and patting it. She was comforting me, like she knew I was about to crack. It must be a human girl thing… "And an _Herbal Ice _for her." I really didn't care what she ordered me…

"And you?" The woman turned to the rest of them.

"A _Tears of Nue, _please."

"A fat-free _Vanilla Tea-La, _thanks."

"Another _Herbal Ice, _thank you." I could feel his eyes on my face, but I didn't really care. I can't believe I really left my parents…! And for what? I more beautifle face—

"Jackie," Panic's voice sounded different somehow, higher pitched, "You can tell us, ya know. We're your friends."

"Yeah, Jack," Sassy's voice sounded like my mother's when she was crying, he may have been… "I hate seeing people when they're sad. It's terrible; being sad." He chocked a little, maybe he was crying.

"Don't get upset over me," I said to him with a tired smile, "It's nothing, really."

"Jack, being away from your family isn't nothing. So what, your twenty-two—it still hurts." Peter's voice is what made my crack. I just…BOOM! The tears came out and the sobs broke free.

"Daddy I—I'm so, soooooo—Mom, I lo—I'm so st-stup-p-pid!" I buried my face in my free hand, but Panic pulled my shoulders so that I was crying into her shoulder.

"You're not stupid. If anything, your parents should be with you mo—"

"No! It's n-not like th-th-that. I-I-I did—I must have hurt them so much." I whispered to her shoulder.

Someone pushed my drink/tea thing towards me. The woman must have come by without a word. It smelled amazing.

"Drink some. You'll feel better." Peter's voice was so sweet…

I took a sip of the warm drink. It was pleasant, nice. It tasted like the Pumpkin Spice Blood Tea my mother used to make… I cried harder.

"Jack, really, what's going on with you and your parents?" Erin's voice was filled with compassion as she sipped her steaming drink.

I took a deep, unsteady breath and began to talk in a shaky voice, "It's not really my parents as much as my dad… He's the big-shot Pumpki—He's so rich and powerful in the world. He's making a difference. It's so much pressure! He wants me to be like him, to take over the business. But I don't want to be quee—I don't want to be like him. I want to be—" I cried harder as I said this, and I felt Onyx rubbing my neck softly. "I just want to be me. And I want him to love _me." _

"See," Panic said, "You're not stupid, you're perceptive and independent."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Jack." Peter sounded like he was smiling, he spoke a bit louder than usual because of Sassy's crying.

"I know. I just feel so…" I stopped and sat up, wiping my inky tears on my sleeve and sniffing the snot away. I was not a pretty sight, I could tell.

"Your orders, please?" The woman was back, with a 'forgive me for interrupting' smile.

"A plate of white rice, a plate of _naturals, _and a plate of sweet chicken, please." Peter said without looking away from my face; I just stared at my now eye-liner covered hands.

"All large?"

"Yes,"

"What kind of sauce?"

"_Sapphire_ original, please."

"I'll be right back." She walked away, her shoes making a slight 'Squish' as she walked.

"Jack," Erin's voice came to me in a soft tone, "Is there anything else?"

"No." I said quickly, "But boy, our first day of classes and I'm already in tears. Great. This will be one hell of a term…" I made a face, everyone laughed, lightening the mood with great results. "Thanks guys."

"That's why we're here! Freaks gotta stick together, right?" Panic through her arms in the air and laughed.

Even though my smile was real, I couldn't get the feeling of regret out of my mind. My heart was heavy as we ate, as I drove back to classes, and I dropped off Panic, then Sassy, then Erin. My heart beet very fast as only Peter and I sat in the car as I drove him home.

"Take a left here, and I'm the last house along the road." He smiled at me.

"Okay," I stopped in front of the small white/grey house. There was a small blue car in the driveway with a handicap sign in the window.

"I live with my mom, she's sick." He opened the door, but tuned to me before he shut the door. "Take care, okay? And give my regards to your dad." Peter left smiling and shut the door with a soft thud. I pulled out and began the drive home.

"He is a cute one, isn't he?" Onyx's voice made me jump a bit. She was sitting on the seat next to me, lying on her back with four arms above her small head.

"Yes, he is." I blushed.

**La de la de dum de…**

It was dark when I got, um, home. The lights were on and the fountain was glowing blue, Greg waited to open my car door for me. The air was cold as I turned my 'baby' off and hopped out with Onyx on my shoulder.

"Welcome home, Jaclyn. Master Boogie is waiting in the great hall for us." He smiled as he led me inside with his hand on my hip.

"Cool." My voice was empty… I really don't know why I feel so emotional all of a sudden… Maybe because I haven't really thought any of this through?

"Onyx, Master Boogie would like to ask you if you would like to reconsider your choice of staying a spider." Greg said to the spider the now lay on my head.

"I'll think about it," Her voice was firm, like she was getting ready to be hit.

We walked inside and to the great hall, where it was dark, and a few candles here and there. Boogie sat at the head of the table, smiling as we walked in. He seemed larger, more frightening then he had before…

"Dearest Jaclyn, nice to see you again. Onyx, have you lost weight?" He nodded to her.

"Ha ha," She mock laughed with sarcasm.

"Well, here's the deal; I have you necklace. You can have it—"

"Why?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Take a seat, Jaclyn." Greg instructed. I did as I was told, sitting on the opposing side of Boogie; facing him.

"Not important. But there are a few things you need to know, and a few things you may not realize." His grin got wider. "First, your parents sure are causing me a hell of a lot of trouble. And more than a few innocent creatures are getting hurt for, well, _their _overreacting." He chuckled a dark laugh, "But not to worry; hellful troubles will be dealt with and destroyed." Boogie stood, he WAS way taller… or maybe I was just small…

"So, what does this have to do with me?" I stayed in my seat, sinking down a bit as he came closer.

"Maybe I need to be more specific." He leaned one arm on the table and faced me, "Well, before I do that…here." He held his other hand out to me, and in his palm was my necklace. I took it, a feeling of contentment flying through me, and held it in my hand. "Grim, help her put it on." He snapped his fingers as I stared at the bloody gem.

Greg's hands were cold and shaky, maybe I wasn't the only one who feared Boogie… He took the necklace from me and placed the ribbon around my neck, letting the red ball hang in the front. I heard the click of the necklace and Greg stepped back. I brought my hand up to touch my favorite piece of jewelry, and I felt my eyes go warm. I missed them…

"You're welcome, Jaclyn." Boogie laughed, "Anyways, just thought I'd give it back now that I'm through with it. But I thought I'd let you know; I will be dropping by every now and then. But, before I go, you had said that you had something to tell?"

"Yes," All of a sudden, I felt like I should tell him everything I've thought about or said since I've been here. It was strange, every though flew through my head very fast, like someone gone through my head and hit fast-forward just like that. "Ow," I mouthed my head dizzy. "Um, I can't seem to recall." I small voice in my head said, _hush. _It wanted me to keep quiet about things, like how Dad said to me when I wanted to speak my mind during meetings…

"Well, I'll be back in time for Christmas." Boogie laughed and walked out of the room, Greg following close behind him.

"What about me?!" Onyx yelled after them.

Boogie's head appeared in the doorway, still smiling. "Do you want to change?"

"No, but I thought it rude that you did not ask me up front. Good night, and good day, sir." Onyx made a small 'Hmph' noise and stomped a small foot before laughing as Boogie's heavy footsteps could be heard. "Well, that was fun. Let's go to our rooms, huh?"

"Sure," I stood and began may way up the long stairway, my phone rang. I reached into my bang and pulled it out, answering without seeing who it was. "Hello?"

"Graveyard—BUUUZZZZ—Ange—BUUUZZZ—BEEP BEEP—Home—Wee—Sav—Ow!" Someone screamed into the phone before I had time to get the phone away from my ear.

"Hello? Hello? What did you say? Hello?" I spoke quickly and quietly, hopping no one was around.

"Jaclyn—BUUUUZZZ—" The phone went perfectly quiet, and then, "We're coming to get you." Dad's voice was so clear now, so perfect and warm. He didn't sound mad, daddy sounded determined. "Just play along. I love you."

"Wait! Da—" The line went dead. Tears spilled over without warning and a broke into a run. Once in my room, I literally flew onto my bed. The short hover it took just to get to my bed wore me out, was I losing my powers?

That thought triggered some curiosity.

I sat up, sniffing and wiping tears from my eyes. "Onyx, did you pack one of my caldrons in one of the bags?"

"Yes, give me a moment." She hopped off the bed and ran into my closet. "By the way, the piano is in the room through the white door. Right over there."

I turned my head and saw a white door, a very pretty one that hadn't been there before. I got up and walked over to it, slipping my shoe of as I walked. The room beyond the door was completely white, everything in it blending into each other. It was a complete Medieval style, the room, but it was all white. Well, except for the large black piano in the dead center. It was marvelous.

I sat down on the piano bench and place my hands on the keys. I played I few small notes, letting the music take me. It was thrilling.

**(AN: if you want the full effect of this scene, listen to Sally's Song by Amy Lee.)**

_I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand_

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

I really didn't realize I was singing my mother's lullaby until I realized I was crying even harder as I continued to sing, thinking of the times when I had been happy.

_The worst it just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feeling for him_

_And will he see how much he means to me_

_I think it's not to be_

_What will become of my dear friend_

_Where will his answers lead us then_

_And though I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

_Try as I may it doesn't last_

_And will we ever end up together_

_No I think not, it's never to become_

_For I am not—_

I stopped short, letting the music freeze. "Forget it," I muttered as I walked out of the white room and back into mine; I plopped down on my bed, falling on my back. I heard a few clutters so I turned my head towards the sound. In the five minutes I had been in the white room Onyx had managed to put together an entire table like-thingy. My large, black caldron was set atop the table, several potions and such were scattered alongside it.

"Where'd you get all that?" I asked her as I stood again, walking over and pulling my black computer chair with me, sitting in front of the table.

"In your lab, back in H.T." Onyx said, leaping on to my lap. "Let's test those powers, shall we?"

"Sure," I stood, and Onyx handed me a sparkling web-made apron. I glanced into the pot, it was full of boiling water. "Nice," I tied it around my neck and then around my waist. "Let's try the spying spell."

"Ohh! Who are we going to spy on, hmm?" She laughed her little laugh, "Peter, perhaps?"

"Why not?" I blushed and laughed with her. "Let's do it! Okay, um, can you hand me the greenish-blue swirly one? It's tears of nature, perfect for messing with the balances of such." I chuckled, Onyx ran around the table a few times before coming up to me with the bottle. "Good, they're still warm." I opened it, and poured in three drops.

"Tears of nature, three drops." Onyx seemed to be trying to memorize the spell.

So I said, "I'll write it down for you later."

"Okay, now I need the black jar that says 'Deadly Night Shade,' it will poison the tears of nature and allow us to mess with visions and time." She handed it to me—sometimes I wonder how Onyx can lift such heavy things—and I took out a few leaves, handed the jar back to her, crunched the leaves in my hands, and let them fall into the pot.

"How may leaves did you put in?"

"A lot, but not too much. The more you have, the more you can see. The more you have, the harder it is to get the vision to go away." I shrugged. "It's weird, I know."

"Okay, now what do you need?"

"The bright pink bottle, it's full of pixy dust. It'll help me control the flight of the vision." It was in my hands, and I dumped a hearty portion into the boiling liquid. The potion bubbled a few times before begin to swirl on its own in a counter-clockwise direction, and I could hear the voices of ghosts and other witches using the spying spell. I wonder if they can hear me?

"What's it doing?" Onyx said, standing on the rim of the pot, "Do you hear that?"

"It's finding the winds, so it can fly around trying to find who I'm looking for." I shrugged, grabbing a small bottle full of ghouls' eyes. I pulled out two and squished them in my hands, letting the nasty smelling goo fall into the swirling brew.

"That was nasty," Onyx shuttered.

"I know, but I need eyes to see." I glanced to my side and picked up the big wooden spoon and began to stir. "_Visions and dreams of future's time; make you sights and nightmares mine." _I spat into the pot, and Onyx made a gagging sound.

"Ew," She laughed, "So now what?"

"Shh," I said, the potions motion began to speed up, and then froze. It showed me a vision of the front of my house. My house _here._ I held my hands up and began to move them in a circular motion, the vision followed. "Now, all I have to do is get to Peter's place. It shouldn't be that hard."

That town flew by me, looking down on all the dark houses. It was about two in the morning.

"There!" Onyx said, "This is amazing! How do you do it? I don't recall Jack or Sally having any witch powers…"

"They didn't, and they don't. It's just something I do."

Once inside Peter's house, I looked around, waiting to see him. And then I did, my cheeks warming up. He was wearing a pair of black and blue plaid PJ pants, and o shirt. Wow. He had a very nice chest…

Onyx whistled a low whistle.

"Um, yeah." I giggled, "I love this spell."

He was holding a small book, a bible. He laid it down on a table and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I hope she's okay," He murmured, sighing. "She must be under so much stress."

"I think he's talking to you, dearie." Onyx pocked my side, making me flinch.

"Maybe," I moved the vision around, taking in his house.

My phone rang, vibrating on my bed. "Onyx, will you get that for me?"

She was already there, clicking the speaker button. "Hello?" I said from where I stood.

"Hey Jack, I knew you'd be awake!" Panic's voice laughed, "So, what are ya doin'?"

"Oh, nothing really." I giggled, "Just watching a movie."

"Which one?" She asked.

"Oh, some spy movie." I blushed, and giggled again.

"Cool. Hey, listen. I don't want to sound all freaky or anything, but will you come over?" She sounded sorry, "I really didn't want to bother you, but Erin's asleep and I'm not about to call one of the guys. I know it's weird to ask so frickin' early in the, um, day and/or night. But I'm really freaked right now! I swear there's someone outside my house, but I don't see anyone! Please come over! I'm only, like, two mins away." Panic was desperate.

"I'll be there in about four minutes, okay?" I said, still staring at Peter through the water.

"Thank God, okay. Is it okay if we stay on the phone until you get here?"

"Yes, I just gotta put some stuff away and here I come." I levated a small bottle from the table and scooped some of the vision into it, just in case. It floated into my purse that was sitting on my bed.

"Thanks. So, how was your visit from pops?"

"Oh, we can talk about that later." I grabbed the phone from Onyx and held it in my left hand, put my shoes back on with my right, and made a bunch of other stuff move with my mind. "DO you want me to bring anything?"

"Um, nope. I have a bunch of weird crap here." She chuckled nervously, then let out a small scream, "Oh good God, I swear there's someone here!" She cursed a few times, and then sighed. "Please hurry."

"I'll be there in a second." I thought about her apartment by the lake. I felt Onyx on my shoulder, and I could feel wind rush by me as I flew through the town, and ended up in front of Panic's place.

"Okay, but I swear that there's something outside of my house! Be careful!"

And she was right. There was someone in front of her house, and I knew him. The creature-like child was small and fat, with a frightening monster form. He was crying slightly, wiping his blue-ish hands on his face. It was that clown's kid… Oh, what's his name??? **(AN: I'm going to make up one.) **Kreap!!!

(Cr-EE-p)

He was seated on a small rock, dangling his lumpy feet in the mud. His cries were a disturbing… like a, um, dying cat…

"Kreap? Kreapy, is that you?" I kneeled in front of him, and he jumped at the sound of my voice.

"W-who are you?" He tried to run before I could give an answer, but I grabbed him by the hand.

"Shh. It's me, Jaclyn. How did you get here?" I said with care.

"J-Jaclyn? Jaclyn Skellington?" His nasty eyes widened, "But-but, you're different. All normal and stuff…"

"It's me. I'm just human now. But please tell me what you're doing here. In Reality?" I picked him up and hugged him to my shoulder, he shivered. It was pretty cold out here… I took off my jacket and wrapped it around him.

"Well, Mommy and Daddy came here with Jack and the Vampires. They're looking for you." Kreap's voice was small and shaky.

"Did you follow them?"

"Yeah," He sniffled, "But they were different too, just like you are. But I'm not. People run from me and throw stuff at me. Even the pretty girl inside screamed at me…"

"Why did you come to the pretty girl's house?"

"I was, um, drawn to it. I think because you were with the pretty girl so much, your magic was on her." He pointed towards the house and the window with the light on.

"Okay, well I need to go inside the house. Will you wait here?" I asked him sweetly.

"He doesn't need to," Panic's voice startled me, it made me jump. I could feel Kreap jump out of my arms. He ended up hiding behind my legs. She was holding her cell phone in her hand, she hit END. "Speaker." She shrugged.

"I—um—how did you?—Wait—what?" I stuttered.

"Just…" Panic sighed, "How about the both of you come inside, you don't have to explain. But I'd rather the kid be in my house than outside of it."

**La de la de dum dum, la de la de dum de la la dum…**

"So, let me get this strait, you're not really Master's kid?" Panic's face was confused for the first time since I had started talking, "Like, he's not your real pop?"

"No. He's my, um, real dad's worst enemy. They hate each other." I twiddled my thumbs in my lap and glanced over at Kreap, who was sitting there calmly watching some movie on FEARnet.

"So, like, your real dad is the king of, like, all the scary stuff in the world?" She leaned forward in her seat.

"He's the King of Halloween. He's just, I don't know. I guess…" I sighed.

"So, what does that make you? Are you a witch or something?" Her eyes were practically glowing, "Do you have super powers!?"

"Um, yes…" I played with my hair, and bit down on my lip.

"W-O-W!" She sat back in her seat with a huff. "So, what's the story with Kreap over here? Why did he show up at my place?"

"Because he was drawn to you because I was around. My, um, 'magic's scent' was on you." I laughed nervously.

"So, like, what can you do?"

I sighed, "I used to think I could do anything. But now I'm not so sure…"

"Why?"

"Because it seems now that I'm, um, human, my powers are weakening. Well, some of them." I sighed, "Like I can't fly as far now—"

"WAIT! You can fly?!" She jumped up, throwing her hands in the air.

"Um, yes." I sunk back into the couch.

"Whoa…"

"You know, I wouldn't be offended if you wanted me and Kreap to just disappear so your life could go on as if nothing happened…"

"Fuck no!!! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" She sat back down, "If there's anything I can do to help you find your 'ents, let me know!"

**Yeah, I wanted someone to know about her b**/**c I wanted her to be able to start using her powers. So now Jaclyn can be a witch again! YAY! Okay, I know this chap dragged on and on, but the next one will be better!!! YOPP!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own NBC.**

I spent the night at Panic's house. I slept on the couch, and Kreap slept on the floor, curled up in a ball. I didn't really sleep though, and at about three, I got up and walked into Panic's room.

"You're awake, too?" She said. Panic was sitting up, leaning on her headboard. She had a book in her hands, and had a lamp on.

"Yeah," I replied, sitting down. But, since Panic already knew, I just crossed my legs and floated beside her bed, drifting up and down slightly. "I keep having the same nightmare," I rested my head in my hand.

"What's it about? It could be a premonition!" She said, leaning forward. "By the way, how are you doing that?" Panic pointed to my legs.

"Like this," I shrugged, and Panic floated off her bed. She giggled and hovered crossed-legged in front of me, "It's like I'm in a graveyard. But there's only one gravestone; it's a statue of an angel. And I can hear voices coming from inside, like there's someone there. And I recognize the voices; it's the people of Halloween Town." I shutter, remembering the images.

"So go to the graveyard," Panic said simply, placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's a sign! Someone's sending you a message! If you have a dream more than once, it means something! Before you came over, I kept daydreaming about a witch outside my house! And here you are! Someone is out there, trying to talk to you and ended up talking to me too!"

I shook my head at her smile, "I don't know…"

"Come on," She said, jumping down to the floor. "Put on some comfy clothes; we're going on a mission!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, floating up next to her and taking the clothes she threw at me.

"Me, you, and Kreap are going to the graveyard!" Panic said, beginning to change.

"How do we know where to go? In my dream, it didn't tell me where—"

"I know where that big statue is! It's right down the road from the café we went to! It'll only take us second to drive—can you just poof us there?" She asked me, smirking.

"Yeah," I said, putting on the black jeans and lose red tank top she gave me. "I'll wake up Kreap," I walked out into the living room, and picked up the small demonic child on the floor. "Come on, sweetie. We're going out for a while," I rocked him gently and waited for Panic to come out. A pinch on my shoulder made me jump, "Onyx? When did you get here?" I said to the small spider on my shoulder.

"I've been here the whole time! I cannot believe you told—"

"Holy shit, you have a talking pet spider?" Panic said as she came out into the living room wearing a pair of green cargo pants and a blank tank top.

"Um, Panic, this is Onyx. Onyx is my friend, not my pet." I said, smiling down at my little black friend.

"Nice to meet you," Panic said, holding out her arm for Onyx to jump onto.

"Charmed," The spider said, making her way to Panic's shoulder. "I'll ride this one for a while, Trick. You just get us to that graveyard!"

"Trick," I repeated. It had been a while since someone had called me that! I focused and then recited, "_To the winds of travel, find the place upon my mind!" _And in a heartbeat, we were in the graveyard, standing in the dark.

"Wicked!" Panic whispered, looking around her. "Shit, we didn't bring flashlights!"

"_Brighter light," _I muttered. My right hand began to glow, so I held it out, and almost dropped Kreap. "Onyx?" She jumped from Panic's shoulder and onto my back, where she quickly sowed a harness to keep Kreap on my back. I gently set him inside and held my arm out. Right in front of Panic and I was the statue.

"Well, this is kind of creepy." My friend said, stepping closer to me.

"Let's go," I said, taking Panic's hand and walking up to the coffin-shaped doors at the bottom of the stone. The handled was hard and cold, but I took hold of it, soon regretting it. When I did, I let go and stumbled back in a flash. My head suddenly ached terribly, and I could feel something flashing around me. Panic gasped.

"Dude, what the fuck is up with your hair?!" She whispered, pointing at my head.

I didn't have to look very hard; the few pieces of hair that fell from my pony tail hung in front of my face, showing their whiteness. My hair was silver again! I looked over at Panic, who gasped again.

"Oh my Gods, Jack! Your irises are, like, black!"

"At least they're not empty yet," I said. "Panic, pull the door open; it won't do anything to you."

She did as I said without hesitation, and pulled the doors open, revealing blackness. "Now what?" She said.

"We go in," I stuck my hand out, letting the glow it gave light the way down a tunnel. With Panic right behind me, we walked down the tunnel, and eventually came to another door. "Panic?"

She opened it, revealing my old home.

The Halloween graveyard was so different… It looked deader than usual! Things that were perfectly peaceful before were now burned and tattered, broken and bruised.

"WHO GOES THERE?!" Someone screamed at us. We both turned to look at the source of the noise; it was the mayor! With a big angry mob behind him… "Intruders! GET THEM!" And then Panic and I turned on our heels and ran.

"Jack—" She panted, "What the _fuck!?" _

I stopped quickly, grabbing her arm and pulling her beside me. We turned to face the crowd that was running towards us, and I screamed, "_Freezing in time, control be mine!"_

The mob froze, their eyes moving around in panic.

"Mayor, it's me!" I walked up to them, and touch the mayor's face, unfreezing him. "It's Jaclyn!"

He looked at me for a moment, and then his head turned around revealing his smile. "You're alive!" He hugged me and I unfroze the rest of the group, they all cheered.

"Jacks," Panic said, coming up behind me and staring blankly at all of the freaks in front of her. "Who are these, um, people?"

"These are some of the people of Halloween Town—" My smile faded away, and I became serious. "Where are my parents?" I asked, looking around.

Everyone fell silent, and the mayor's face turned around. "Sally is fine, she's in the hiding spot."

"What hiding spot?" I asked, grabbing his shoulders.

"I'll explain everything when we get there," And on that note, the mayor grabbed my hand, I grabbed Panic's, and he led me to an underground bunker where I saw my mom, sitting next to one of the witches.

"Mom?" I said, letting go of both Panic and Mayor.

When Mom looked at me, her eyes were filled with so much pain, my entire body began to hurt. And then her eyes glowed so brightly I felt blind. And then they were said again as she stood up and hobbled towards me.

"Oh, Jaclyn!" Mom said, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back, and a few tears feel down my face. "Jaclyn, where have you been? What happened to you?"

"Mom," I whispered, sniffing slightly. "I'm so sorry." But in all truth, I wasn't sorry. I was glad I had run away…

"Jacks," Panic said, taping my shoulder. "Not to ruin the moment, but your mom is a, um, doll?"

I chuckled slightly, turning to face her, and then looked back at Mom. "Mom, this is Panic, my friend from Reality." They shook hands, "Mom, where's Dad?" I asked suddenly, looking around.

Mom's small smile disappeared completely, "Oh, sweetie." She shook her head, and tears rolled down her face. "Dad is, Jack—he—oh."

"Mom." I said, my face turning deadly serious, "Where. Is. Dad?"

"In Reality," She said, wiping away a tear. "He's looking for you."

Before I could scream, my phone rang. It was in my, um, bra. Oops. I pulled it out, "Hello?"

"How is it you have bars here?" I heard Panic mutter behind me.

"Jaclyn? It's Peter," I sighed at the sound of his voice. "Um, there's a man here. He's, um, he wants to talk to you." There was rustling, and then the phone fell silent.

"Hello? Peter?" I said, getting worried.

"I've got your boyfriend, doll." Boogie chuckled, "I know where you are, and I hope you know, that if you're not back here soon…Well, you'll be sorry."

And with that, I screamed, "_To the winds of travel, find the place upon my mind!"_

Only I didn't end up where I wanted to be…

And I was alone.

For the most part.

I bumped into someone, a man. I fell backwards, and so did he. It was dark where we were, and I didn't know who I bumped into.

"I'm so sorry—" I froze, staring into the black irises of the bald man in front of me.

His skin was white—not pale—it was white! And he was very thin, like a skeleton. He leg's were long, and so were his arms. He stared at me with a blank expression, and one of his eyebrows rose up slightly. But he was very attractive, and about the age of…

"D-Dad?"

**Review, please!!!!!!!**

**~Lyllith.**

**PS: I will be publishing a Beetlejuice fanfic soon, so be ready for it! It's gonna be big!**


End file.
